The Choice
by TheExist
Summary: After the Maze in the Tri-Wizard Tournament Voldemort returns to life. Before he kills him he offers the boy a choice; Join him or die? He turns against everything that he once believed in. Was it all just a lie that was created by Dumbledore to manipulate Harry? Important characters change as the story moves along! Dark!Harry
1. Betrayal

**Betrayal **

**Thanks to JK Rowling for the creation of the Harry Potter universe.**

**Before you start reading PLEASE NOTE that I will be continuing my other series as well!**

**After the Maze in the Tri-Wizard Tournament Voldemort returns to life. Before he kills him he offers the boy a choice; Join him or die? He turns against everything that he once believed in. Was it all just a lie that was created by Dumbledore to manipulate Harry? Important characters change as the story moves along! Dark!Harry**

**There will probably be some future shall but I don't know who with, this time it won't be with Ginny because he is with the Dark Lord now. **

**A/N Everything is totally rewritten myself.**

**Don't forget to look at my other story my clicking on my profile!**

_Thoughts_** & _Parseltongue_**

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Voldemort came back to his true form. He looked like a snake, totally disfigured. This man, why did he look like this? He was in a dark graveyard; unable to move. He didn't want to die. He was young and afraid; he stared into the night sky wondering what to do.<p>

"Wormtail take out your hand" Voldemort said

He stretched out his right hand which wasn't there "Thank-you Master" He whimpered

"The other Wormtail" He snarled

He stretched out his left hand which depicted a picture of a skull and snake. It was black. It was the same dark mark which he witnessed in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup when a wand was used to display the mark. It appeared in the sky and tens of Deatheaters arrived in a black smoke. It seemed his most loyal followers came.

Harry was blurred by what which happening, he felt sick and unable to concentrate, the blood from his hand lessened and he started to feel a bit better a few minutes later. It was only then when his attention was caught.

"-Not even you Lucius" It wasn't a surprise to Harry that Lucius was a Deatheater after he almost killed him in his second year after freeing his house elf and due to the fact that he gave Ginny Weasley the diary in his second year which could bring back Voldemort. Lucius pleaded for forgiveness and the mask that he had was turned into thick black smoke.

Harry cried in pain, which he regretted instantly "Oh Harry our guest! How rude of me to forget all about you" Voldemort laughed as well did his followers.

In a flick of his wand Voldemort freed Harry and he scrambled on the ground "Go on! Pick up your wand!"

Harry barely crawled across the floor; he found it impossible to get up. He picked up his wand, he was crying in pain. In a flick of his wand he managed to use a healing spell that he learned in charms to cover the wound to stop infection and scrambled to his feet. The Deatheater crowd laughed at the boy crawling in pain on the dirt they think he doesn't even deserve to stand on.

"You don't have to do this" Harry stated

"But I do Mr Potter, I want to rule the world" He grunted laughing at his feeble attempt to live another second… last minute searching for his inner heart wasn't going to save him now.

"I know that" Harry said weakly, he was afraid of dying "Let me join you"

Voldemort's face changed from laughter to confused "Why would I want you to join me when I could end it now?"

Harry thought desperately for ways to redeem himself "In my first year when you offered for me to join you I never said no… I just called you a liar and that was true; you couldn't bring my parents back"

"Yes Mr Potter very good, but that doesn't answer my question"

"I could help you win without having to kill many of your own people, I could help bring it down from the inside out" Harry continued "Do you think I like it, having a stupid Headmaster who manipulates me? I regret not joining Slytherin in my first year. I was young, naïve but now I have changed."

"How can I be sure that you wouldn't instantly run off and fight me again?"

"I swear it" Harry sighed "I don't want to die"

"Give me a minute, if he tries to leave make sure he will regret it"

They all nodded in appreciation and Voldemort left. The Deatheaters all scurried over to the boy who was barely standing and made sure that the cup was well out of his sights. They were all in thick black robes. He could see them all.

"I see Mr Potter wants to join with the right side?" Lucius snarled "You should have taken the chance I gave you in second year or my son's attempts in first year"

"I hope in time you forgive my arrogance and ignorance" Harry cried and was afraid of the words that followed "If I live this"

At that moment Voldemort appeared again, in his hand he carried a ring.

"I accept your offer Harry, if you wear this ring" He pushed the ring towards his hand and placed it to the right of the middle finger on his right hand.

"What does this do?" He asked curiously

"It's the equivalent to the Dark Mark" He said "I can only place it on your hand and I can only remove it. If I find out you have betrayed me I will kill you. I can't have you branded in-case someone accidently finds out which we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"Thank-you and I wouldn't dare" He thanked him immensely

"You will address me, as my lord"

"Yes, sorry my Lord"

"Ok Mr Potter your first task" He said "You will explain to Dumbledore that you did all in your power to save the Diggory boy, but it was so unfortunate that he died near the cup and you couldn't leave him. Tell your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher to 'council with him'; he will know what I am saying."

"Yes my lord"

"Take the Portkey back" He said smiling.

Harry grabbed Cedric's body and brought him to the Portkey. Harry Potter was now the property of the Dark Lord, and Voldemort loved this. He forced tears to come out his own eyes, pretended to sob. His cheeks turned rosy red and he grabbed the cup.

* * *

><p>The crowd's erupted from the stands. The sound of trumpets and drums could be heard as soon as they came back. People were smiling and cheering in their numbers and they couldn't believe it was Potter back. Harry was lying on the body of Cedric sobbing, pretending to cry. Cedric's father came along. He was quite tall with brown hair and eyes wearing glasses. He was flustered by the sight of his son and was running along to him to make sure he was alright.<p>

"I couldn't leave him" He sobbed as Dumbledore and Amos arrived.

"Cedric… Cedric… is he… dead?" Amos cried

The crowd immediately stopped cheering and some got up from their seats. Dumbledore and Harry fought, Dumbledore trying to get him up. "Get up Harry"

A few others came along to take him off the dead body and they fought him off. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley came over, they were his best friends and they couldn't leave him there alone.

"Harry… Harry… Are you alright?" Hermione asked in tears

"I-I-I-I coulll-ddd nnn-ott hhhelllp h-h-immm Herrrmioneeee" He cried _I could not help him Hermione_

She rushed over giving him a hug trying to sooth him

"It is ok mate" Ron said "It's going to ok, you don't need to talk"

Alastair Moody, his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher came over to him and grabbed him by the neck. "It is alright Potter come with me"

Harry whispered so no one could hear "Council with him"

A switch in the teacher's brain flicked on "Thank-you for telling me this, I must leave"

He let Potter go and Harry was flustered to what it meant and what connection he had to the Dark Lord, he was an Auror typically someone who fought Deatheaters rather than sided with them. Everyone in the stands was upset, crying over the death of an extremely strong student. When people asked him questions the Headmaster simply told them he wasn't in a state to talk yet and that he would explain things in the morning.

The boys brought him to the Hospital Wing and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Although he was upset of Cedric's death, which could have been easily avoided if they didn't touch the cup together, he tried to compose himself as best he could. His scar stopped burning at night and he felt slightly better than normally. He made his way to the Great Hall the next morning; the award ceremony would be later but today was a day of grieving for Cedric. Classes were dismissed and when it was time for Funeral everyone attended. Harry was called up to talk about his last few moments with the boy.<p>

He got up to where the Headmaster normally talks and he tried to compose himself with all his tears.

"Cedric was great" Harry began "He was a friend that I needed during the Tri-Wizard tournament. I know everyone here wants to know how he died but I cannot be certain. When I saw the cup I ran for it. I turned around it see if anyone was near, I was gloating to myself which I wish I didn't and then I saw him. He looked like he was dying. His face was turning pale and he looked in terrible pain. I looked at him and I looked at the cup, I didn't know what to pick. I eventually did what I thought was best and I ran back to help him but he was already struggling to move forward.

"I looked at him in the eyes and all I could see was a boy wanting to come back" He looked down to the floor sobbing, the hall was extremely quiet. Not a whisper "I tried to help him come forward but it wouldn't work. I got him to the Portkey and then he coughed his last breath and died in front of my eyes.

"I can remember the last words I spoke to him very clearly 'We can get through this together' and he said in the faintest whisper trying to look courageous and brave 'thank-you Harry'" At that moment Harry burst into tears. Even the most cynical of people were sad, crying for the boy whom they saw in the corridors such a kind person.

Harry limped to him seat, the Great Hall was filled and as he left people patted him on the back. The speech's continued throughout the day and nobody dared to question what happened because it was such a delicate matter and his story seemed to be true.

* * *

><p>When Harry went to bed in his dormitories that evening he knew the award ceremony was the next day and he had butterflies in his stomach about receiving it. Although he was incredibly rich already; another thousand galleons wouldn't hurt. He started to dream.<p>

_Very good Mr Potter_, the voice in his dream said, _I need you to keep low for a while and try to look like the Headmasters golden child for a bit longer. I will come to meet you whenever school has finished._

After that short message from the Dark Lord he had drifted into a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Mr Potter" The Headmaster cheered "Tri-Wizard Champion!"<p>

The crowds erupted in cheers even those from the Slytherin table got up to cheer, obviously Draco Malfoy's father Lucius told him to be nice to him.

"Mr Potter shall be awarded with a thousand galleons and the Tri-Wizard cup"

At first Harry though that he was going to give the money to the Weasley's twins however he thought it was better not to fund the opposing side. They were clearly enemies of the Dark Lord and no amount of persuasion, that Harry could be bothered with, would change that. He accepted the cup with great pride and he shook hands with the other champions and Cedric's father as a sign of respect.

School was almost over and exams were cancelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know that exams were not cancelled during that year but I thought that I would just add it in so that he could pick up better for the next year. **

**Depending on how well people enjoy this fanfiction I might do this more often however these will probably be posted once a week. If you want to see it more than once a week then leave a follow/favourite/review and it will show a sign of support to continue it further!**

**Thanks a lot for the support.**


	2. The Train

**The Train**

The Choice was a great success so I have decided that if everyone continues to enjoy the story I will probably do my two fanfictions in alternations between each other. That means The Choice will be today and Slytherin Potter will be tomorrow.

**THANK-YOU to everyone who has followed, favourite and left a review so far you guys are awesome! If you haven't already please check out my other story!**

_**Previous Chapter Conclusion (SPOILERS): Harry has won the Tri-Wizard cup and has offered his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He is wearing the ring of the Dark Lord instead of the actual brand in-case of it being seen. The Dark Lord has a task for him over the summer but what will that be?**_

_**Note: I forgot to mention in this world Harry decided to take on Ancient Rune and Arithmancy instead of Magical Creatures and Divination because of the advice Hermione gave him**_

_Thoughts __& __**Parseltongue**_

* * *

><p><em>At first Harry though that he was going to give the money to the Weasley's twins however he thought it was better not to fund the opposing side. They were clearly enemies of the Dark Lord and no amount of persuasion, that Harry could be bothered with, would change that. He accepted the cup with great pride and he shook hands with the other champions and Cedric's father as a sign of respect.<em>

_School was almost over and exams were cancelled._

The last days of school was ok, although class was easy due to there not being any exams at the end and because their DADA teacher had gone missing, the only problem was Dumbledore's constant pressure on Harry to tell more about what happened that night. Harry hated the constant questions that he placed on his and he started to feel that Dumbledore was just using him. It was an amazing feeling being victorious; people walked around the corridors smiling to him and congratulating him on his amazing victory. Draco was especially nice to Harry at the end of the year; Harry was very suspicious of what Lucius might have said. However it was nice to know that if anything went wrong with his current friends during his rebellious stage; he would have still have someone to talk to. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were returning home and Hermione and Viktor Krum were saying their last goodbyes. For him to let her go she had to promise to stay in touch with him with owls; the wizarding equivalent to the Postman.

Harry wasn't sure of his decision to join Voldemort. He was scared. He didn't want to die. During his last moments he felt that Dumbledore was using him. Professor Dumbledore had known all along that Professor Quirrell was going to try and steal the Philosopher's Stone in his first year. He knew all along that the Chamber of Secrets was real and he could have done more in his power to stop it rather than sit back and allow his job to be taken over. He was also unsure why Dumbledore willingly and knowingly put him in the care of his Aunt and Uncle and how is 'friends' allowed him to go back there every summer without at least speaking up to Dumbledore about it. It seemed to him as if he was born a weapon.

Harry boarded the train alone; his friends were waiting for him in another compartment he just had forgotten his Defence against the Dark Arts book in his dormitories so he decided to meet them there. When he was walking through the train Malfoy stopped him on his way and gestured for him to enter with his friends and not wanting to deter Draco's new act of kindness he joined them temporarily. In the cabin were Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. The compartments were too full to fit everyone, especially with the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were there, they took up alone almost all of one side of the seats however Draco sat in the middle of them. Harry sat in the middle of Blaise who gave him an odd glare and Pansy's sour face.

They talked about the Tri-Wizard tournament mostly talking about Harry's experiences in it and their favourite moment. Draco admitted he thought that his idea of using a broom to out manoeuvre a Dragon was absolutely brilliant. Pansy liked how he dived into the water saving more than his own person was very 'courageous' and 'brave'. When it was Blaise's turn to talk he couldn't help point of his ring which he thought he saw before, Harry tried to brush it off but he didn't buy it. It wasn't until the train doors had closed and the train moving did Harry recall that he had to go see his friends however Pansy, who was sitting by the door, insisted that he stayed which he didn't want to object to. _Maybe they understand the situation I am in,_ Harry thought, _I doubt Lucius told Draco that much._

"Would you like anything from the trolley dears?" A voice came as the door opened

Crabbe and Goyle instantaneously stood up and showed a galleon that they had saved specifically for this purpose. _As if they didn't have enough for breakfast,_ Harry thought. Harry also stood up and decided that he, like in first year, would buy a bit of everything and share it with the others. If he is trying to make new friends he might as well try and drop a bit of gold here and there. They were very appreciative of the gesture especially Pansy who had 'accidently' forgotten her money in the trunk and it would be too much effort to take it out.

When the old lady left they had just begun munching into their sweets when Hermione and Ron walked past and glared through the glass door. Ron violently pushed open the door with an annoyed face and Hermione gave Harry _the look_. She scrunched her face up and then looked at Harry, then to his close seat to Pansy, to Draco and then back at Harry.

"What are you doing here mate?" Ron said angrily "They are only using you for the sweets! Come on mate" Ron reached out his hand in an attempt to grab him when Pansy pushed him away and Crabbe, on Draco's right which was next to the door, stood up threateningly.

"Why is it so unbelievable that I have made new friends Ron?" Harry asked irritably, It is as if Ron gets to pick who he talks to. He began to stand up in frustration because he didn't want to make a scene and have Dumbledore find out "Its ok I will leave"

Pansy pushed him down to the chair this time "I like your company though; it's nice to have something new to talk about rather than the usual topics"

Harry hummed for a moment, pulling a cringe face and looked up "How about I catch you guys on the platform then?" He knew it was unlikely though.

Ron was about to protest but Hermione spoke up instead "Yeah its ok Harry. See you then" She gave an awkward smile and then left dragging Ron with her

"So Harry" Pansy began "Why do you bother with those lot?"

"Yeah" Draco muttered "You should have accepted my offer at first year"

"Gullible" Harry laughed not wanting to be left out "I shouldn't have left it for a Weasley to bring me into the wizarding world. I am glad I didn't take Divination or Care of Magical creatures and took on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead otherwise I would be stuck in his classes" **(*A/N* If you haven't already read the note at the top) **

Blaise finally spoke up, he quieter than the rest "I agree with you Harry, who would want to have any more classes with a Weasley. Even the name is bad"

The rest of the conversation was quite interesting. They talked for ages, and ate sweets; they were starting to like the 'New Harry' who saw them as people rather than just Slytherins. When they left the train Ron wasn't waiting for him but Hermione was since they both had to wait for Muggles they walked together. She didn't bother question him about what that was about, she wanted to wait for a better place in case they got into a heated argument. It wasn't until someone grabbed Harry's shoulder and spoke.

"Hello Mr Potter" He voice said as pleasantly as he had heard it before.

Harry spun around in shock to see Lucius standing there "Oh hello Mr Malfoy" He smiled "Thanks for sending me the victory present" Harry winked and then directed his eyes to Hermione so it wasn't suspicious that they were talking.

"My pleasure Harry" He said getting the idea "I found the ring you are wearing lying around and I just thought that you might like it after you won that tournament so brilliantly"

There was a slight pause until Hermione butting in "We better be going Harry, we wouldn't want to keep your uncle waiting" she laughed uncomfortably

"-Oh yes I forgot to mention, how silly of me" Lucius interrupted "The Minister for Magic wants to meet with you next week and I wondered if you needed an excuse to get out of the house, we need to get you more formal clothes"

"That would be great, thanks!" Harry said "I will owl you my address"

"Very well then, see you later Mr Potter" and they walked their separate ways.

They walked for a little bit heading for the barrier where the Dursley's would be waiting along with Hermione's parents. She waited until the Malfoy's, and anyone else that might bother them, were gone until she decided to question what just happened.

"What was that all about?" She asked curiously "Why are you going shopping with a Malfoy?"

"He got me with really nice ring… I thought I might as well thank him and talk to him for a little bit. I always fancied a little bit of politics"

"But you said that you wanted to become an Auror, what about it?"

"Too unrealistic really… with you-know-who dead I suppose it wouldn't be the most interesting job. I also don't like the high possibility of death every time I do a raid or something" He lied

She nodded in agreement "I should send you a book I have on 'The Ministry and its History' what are you meeting the Minister about anyway?"

"I think he wants to congratulate me on my victory and talk to me about something important he hasn't told me about"

"Why have you become suddenly friends with Malfoy?"

He was about to 'answer' when he suddenly realised that his uncle was there with Dudley "I- Never mind got to go now Hermione" He smiled and hugged her "See you soon!"

"Yeah" she hugged back "See you soon"

"Come on boy" Mr Dursley said "I haven't got all day, or I will make you buy a taxi for yourself"

"I am coming" He yawned looking up and laughed to Hermione.

* * *

><p>A week had barely passed by. Mr Dursley had allowed Harry to send out his owl one night on the knowledge that it wouldn't be passing letters to his friends. He specifically worded it; Mr Malfoy was less of a friend and more so in mutual agreement. When he sent his owl to send the message him all he would have to do is wait a few days. It was six days before he heard the knock on the door. He counted every second as it slowly ticked by.<p>

"Who is that? What do you want?" He heard Mr Dursley open the door and Harry rushed on the stairs "Oh ITS ONE OF YOU! GET OUT GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Lucius stood there waiting for him to be quiet until he clicks his fingers which made him stop mid-sentence. "It's alright I am here to take the boy off your hands"

"Oh-Well then quickly now" he said mumbled "When will he be back?"

"When I say so" Uncle Vernon grunted at him. He knew he could get in trouble with this wizard easily; he didn't want to be the one blown up this time.

"OK then" He snarled "Will he need any clothes?"

"Probably not but I have gotten the house-elves to take his stuff for safety" He grinned "I wouldn't want for you to sort through it now would we?"

Without another word Harry came marching down the stairs and walked out the door with Lucius not looking back, not regretting it for a second; _anything is better than here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Again thank-you soooooo much for reviewing favoriting and following. I reply to EVERY review!**

**Thanks for reading the Chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a favourite/follow/review and tomorrow I will be posting a Slytherin Potter chapter so if you haven't already you should read that on my profile! xD **

**Have a nice evening/day! **


	3. Cornelius Fudge

**Cornelius Fudge**

**A/N since Slytherin Potter was short here is a bonus chapter. Thanks to all your support and thank you to JK Rowling for creating Harry Potter**

_Without another word Harry came marching down the stairs and walked out the door with Lucius not looking back, not regretting it for a second; anything is better than here._

Whenever they got out of sight from Muggle sight Lucius grabbed Harry's shoulder and they Apparated to Diagon Alley. It was a wonderful place. Everywhere was busy; everyone was rushing around buying books, sweets and pets. There were hundreds of people walking around with their children and he couldn't stop but laugh at the sight at people hands up pushed against the glass starring at the 'Firebolt' something Harry already got from his Godfather who had forgotten to write to him all year.

"So how was your first week of summer Harry?" Lucius asked trying to relax the boy

"It was fine thank-you, I was awaiting your arrival if I am honest" He said as they pushed open the door to a very posh looking tailor shop where Harry got fitted for new clothes for casual wear and for meeting The Minister for Magic which would be tomorrow. When everything was sorted, It felt like an hour but it was actually ten minutes, did they walk out with their new clothes.

"When am I meeting our Lord?" He said in a whisper making sure that no one could hear.

"Later today at my house" He exclaimed "He wants to talk about his plans and what he wants you to do at the Ministry for Magic tomorrow"

Harry nodded "I always fancied a career in Politics if I am honest. No point being an Auror useless job really, who is it to say what magic we can and can't use?"

Lucius chuckled to himself slightly proud of the boy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they arrived back at the Manor the Dark Lord was awaiting for them downstairs. Draco was up in his room and never knew Harry was coming he never knew that Voldemort was living with them downstairs. The downstairs was dark with only a few dim candles showing the way. He could hear the Dark Lord flicking through a book when he entered the room and the Dark Lord smiled at him.

"Oh Harry, it is wonderful to see you" He got up to shake his hand "I hope the Journey was comfortable" He gestured to a seat. "I know you are very eager to hear what I have to say, everyone always is, but I have summoned you here to tell you of my plans with the Ministry

"You see I have this feeling that Hogwarts hasn't been doing very well as a school lately and it seems the Ministry are also sharing my thoughts as Lucius here has made sure that his the Minister's Senior Undersecretary is going to be inspecting the school under the job as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. This is what I want you to do; be a Ministry boy and explain how bad the situation is and to help her. Dumbledore isn't to find out about your little job however. Clear?"

"Yes my Lord" He replied "But how will Dumbledore not find out about my job?"

"He will most likely in the future but then you will be able to brush off the comments; eventually I want him fired from his position and for Miss Umbridge to take his place. Your job will be official to the Ministry but it won't necessarily be known to the teachers"

"I've always liked Politics my Lord" He said "Let's run these teachers from Hogwarts"

"Very good, I like your enthusiasm. I am also going to request you stop speaking to Granger and Weasley too much; you are not permitted to go near their house otherwise they will start asking question and meddling in things they shouldn't. I will also be considering putting you in Slytherin; I need for you to look after Snape as I don't trust him anymore"

"I don't blame you my Lord" Harry agreed "He seems a bit too much swayed by Dumbledore's beliefs. I also caught him talking to Igor Karkaroff where they talked about the Dark mark and how they will never return to it, I suspect he told Dumbledore"

Voldemort mused the idea for a second but stayed mute about it "Right, Lucius can you show Harry to his room so he can sleep. He needs to be up early in the morning for his meetings in the Ministry"

"Thank-you my Lord" He said and left

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry's bed felt amazing. His best night's sleep ever, better than his first sleep at Hogwarts. His bed was massive and his room was massive. When he was awoken by an elf at half nine he was incredibly startled

"-Get up Mr Potter" It called "Mr Malfoy needs to see you immediately"

The house elf disappeared in a poof and Harry somehow found the strength inside of him to get up. He yawned and stretched and put on his brand new and very fancy green robes which Lucius insisted on getting both because of the colour and the necessity. He walked down two flights of stairs and walked into the very large dining room area where he was greeted by Narcissa, Draco's mother.

"Hello Harry" She said politely "I always wanted you to see the Malfoy family home, we are cousin after all"

"Are we really?" He questioned "I was never told"

"That's Dumbledore for you" she noted "Only tells what he thinks if necessary"

Harry nodded in agreement as the elves placed his breakfast on the table which was eggs, toast and sausages. He ate the food very slowly as it tasted delicious. He finished and the elves took away his dishes when Lucius came into the room.

"Come on Harry" He said "We're leaving"

He joined Lucius to the fireplace where he followed the instructions to shout 'Ministry of Magic Entrance' and with a fire he arrived just behind Lucius. They signed in at reception, he didn't require handing in his wand since he was with Lucius, and he went along to the Ministers Office. The Ministry of Magic was a brilliant place. It was buzzing with very busy people trying to do their job, running around the place and flying paper all around the place delivering to different people. Lucius explained to Harry that they once used Owls but the mess with feathers was terrible, they made too much noise and took up too much room.

When they arrived at the Ministers Office his private receptionist told them they could walk in. Harry found himself greeted by the Minister and the person talking to him Umbridge.

"Oh Harry please take a seat beside Miss Umbridge there" He shook his hand "It's been a while since we have talked dear boy, too long"

Umbridge went to shake his hand and said "Dolores Jane Umbridge"

He shook it and said "Harry Potter"

"So Harry what brings you here with us today?" He asked politely "Lucius here has explained some of it but I wanted to hear more of your ambitions"

"Well as Lucius may have told you already I do look forward when I am older to starting work with the Ministry" They both nodded at him "I felt that I should start helping now with as much as I could to get some experience. Firstly I have seen the tragic state that is Hogwarts at the moment, as you know, and I felt that with the Ministry's work and expertise I felt that it could be a lot better. I think we can all agree, even myself a former friend to the Headmaster, that he isn't very well suited to the job.

"Students are never very studious, teachers' needs are very biased to their houses for example Severus Snape and I feel that given advice and run under new management it could be a better school"

"I just agree with you Harry myself" Interrupted Dolores keenly and agreeing with Harry "I have read newspaper articles of the inefficiency at how they teach and the possibility of them raising some sort of army was in the Daily Prophet last week. We can't let such a threat be ignored"

"Thank-you for your addition Dolores" He smiled and she smiled back "I also thought that he is making it his duty to put my own and other student's lives in danger every day. He is unable to hire a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher that would last more than a year and even look at the candidates! Someone working for the Dark Lord who also couldn't teach with him stammer, a fraud in my second year and werewolf in my third… it just so happens that last year Professor Moody disappeared!

"Did he ever mention how my living conditions growing up?" Harry asked

"Yes, he said you were living with relatives was like luxury"

Harry laughed "What's wrong Harry?" Dolores asked

"Well it just so happens my entire life I was beaten, starved and lived in a shoe cupboard for eleven years of my life and whenever I return there it happens all over again and he knew it. On my letter from Hogwarts it was addressed to Harry Potter, little cupboard under the stairs… he was spying on me" The other gasped and were horrified. Dolores looked like she was going to pretence a cry in front of the Minister "No worse people could ever have raised me; I was a freak to them and they didn't mind showing it"

The Minister finally started to voice his opinion "How are we going to do it Harry then? What do you propose?"

"If I may Minister" Umbridge said "Harry has some very strong opinions and a very good knowledge of the school, with his strong skills and abilities I think he could be my assistant during the time in school"

"Yes I have to agree Madam Umbridge" He said "However it would have to be unknown from the public and Dumbledore otherwise I may be targeted by him and lose my place in his 'circle of trust' if you know what I mean"

"Yes I like you're thinking" He replied quickly "But what would you be getting out of this, do you need money or anything?"

"That isn't an issue Minister" He smiled "A good position in the Ministry when I am older, being Umbridge's assistant. So much experience is brilliant"

_Having the Boy-Who-Lived and Tri-Wizard Champion as a Ministry boy_, Fudge thought, _what a brilliant proposition_

"I have the idea of getting Umbridge the job as Headmaster of Hogwarts; would it be possible for you then to come out with your job?" He asked curiously

He looked to Lucius who nodded and Harry then spoke "Of course, when he is out of power being on his side would be useless"

The Minister smiled as his plans were coming together without even planning it "Why the sudden change of heart about Dumbledore Harry?"

"He used me, put my life in danger and then sent me back home to the Dursley's to receive abuse"

"Very well then" He grinned "Whenever this becomes official you will be paid as a proper Ministry job and when you finish your Newt's you will definitely be getting a massive head start in the Ministry. I will leave it to you two to sort things out in regards to working together. In the mean-time I have a meeting with the French Ministry for Magic – Lucius come with me please"

They left and it just remained him and Dolores.

"Thank-you for your assistance Madam Umbridge" He said smiling "Or should I say soon to be Headmistress"

She smiled back encouragingly "Shall we go to my office then and discuss timetables?"

"Yes Madam" He said and they both left for her office.

**A/N Since the last chapter in Slytherin Potter was so short I decided to add one here! Thanks for all the support that I have been receiving and all of the reviews that I have been replying to! Don't forget to follow, share, review and favourite the book and check out Slytherin Potter if you haven't already.**

**Good Luck and have a lovely evening/day!**


	4. Dolores Jane Umbridge

**Dolores Jane Umbridge**

**A/N All thanks are to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe and everything to do with it. **

**Thank-you anyone that has reviewed, followed or has given my story a favourite; all support is really appreciated and I reply to every review, so if you want leave me a question!**

* * *

><p><em>She smiled back encouragingly "Shall we go to my office then and discuss timetables?" <em>

"_Yes Madam" He said and they both left for her office. _

The Ministry was an amazing place. Everyone was rushing around with important business. He wasn't worried at all about being lost in the crowd due to most people wearing black; Umbridge wore nothing but bright pink, which was a good thing. He arrived at her office to find pictures of cats lined across her walls which were in portrait's moving, like those in Hogwarts, which was extremely interesting. Everything was either parallel or perpendicular to the ground at all times; which made Harry think she had a little, of what muggles called, OCD (Over Compulsive Disorder).

The cats were scratching and clawing at Harry as he entered the room until she shushed them and proffered Harry a seat in-front of hers. Harry got comfortable in his seat and before they started going into business he decided to ask her about her plans for their DADA lessons.

"Excuse Madam Umbridge but what books will we be required to buy this year for DADA?"

"The book required is 'Defence Magical Theory' by Wilbert Slinkhard. However, due to the concerns of Dumbledore raising an army I will hand out 'Dark Arts Defence; Basics for Beginners' for the class"

"I think that is a good idea, I have been reading up on more advanced Defence against the Dark Arts, you never know when you would need it when you're running around for Dumbledore"

She glanced at him curiously "Hmm… Would many of your class do this?"

"No…" She settled when he said this "Only a mudblo-… I mean muggle born student Hermione Granger, former friend, would think of reading up on it but I doubt even she has"

"Don't worry about those kinds of informalities around me Harry" She smiled "As long as no-one else is around to hear it we can both agree on such preconceptions"

Harry smiled as well "It is good that we both have many things in common" It seems that the Dark Lord's ideas were starting to rub off on him but he never seemed to notice; or care.

"Before I can tell you all of my plans how can I be certain that you are going to be working with me and not simply a spy?"

"I can understand the questioning of my beliefs after all I am Dumbledore's golden child" Harry smirked "However I can help you recapture Sirius Black, although I believe he is innocent"

"What makes you think he is innocent?" She asked

"I have seen Peter Pettigrew but he is in hiding"

"Interesting" She said but didn't press the matter further.

There was a pause before she fully trusted him. He looked right at her with a clearly truthful face and then she pressed on.

"So, let's get back to business then shall we" It wasn't a question but Harry nodded anyway "My plans are simply put as show the wizarding world who Albus Dumbledore really is and report my most secretive findings to be Minister. When I have full backing we will set about a new Educational Decree where I will create another Education Decree and be promoted to the new job of 'High Inquisitor' where I shall start removing unfits teachers and then eventually the Headmaster himself in a future decree.

"Whenever we have control of the school The Ministry will have complete and obsolete power meaning that Dumbledore cannot raise his army. He may even be sent to Azkaban prison. That's when you will officially step in as my assistant and working for the Ministry"

"Very interesting idea" He replied "It's well thought and out and brilliant, I must say Madam Umbridge"

She smiled at the compliment "Why thank-you Harry. If only more people of your age were so polite"

"I also have another idea" He said "I really want to rub it in Dumbledore's face whenever we claim victory" She look questioningly and waited for him to continue "I may ask for the transfer of my house from Gryffindor to Slytherin"

She was very happy with this idea, Dolores Umbridge was a Slytherin herself and preferred their company "Why do you think I should do that, and I can't it's the power of the sorting hat"

"I think the sorting hat will agree, it wanted for me to do it first but in my naivety I got it to put me in the Slytherin. Gryffindor hasn't really seen to suit me has it?"

"No" She smiled

They discussed more elaborate plans and when meeting up to have an excuse that wouldn't alarm suspicion from the others. After a very long conversation Umbridge looked at the clock and jumped up.

"Sorry Harry I must leave for an interview, you may attend if you wish"

Harry realised the time as well "I would really love to but I better be catching up with Lucius we should be heading back to Malfoy Manor soon" and he held out his hand for her to shake "It has been a very good meeting with you Madam Umbridge, thank-you for your time and for trusting me with this very serious task"

"You're welcome Harry" she shook it "I look forward to meeting with you again"

He smiled and then walked out of her office. Down the office Lucius was waiting for him near the reception. "Sorry have you been waiting long Lucius?"

"No it's fine Harry" He smiled "It has only been a minute I was going to go up soon"

They headed back through the flames back to Malfoy Manor so that Harry could inform Voldemort of how his meeting went. He informed him everything that happened and Voldemort was extremely pleased with what Dolores had planned. They talked about his moving to Slytherin because Voldemort was very keen on him moving and then destroying Dumbledore's plans. Harry's tummy rumbled and then he realised he hadn't eaten in hours, considering Harry was not long at the Dursley's he didn't look malnourished however his eating habits at Hogwarts weren't the best either as he used to skip lunch some days and breakfast the others. Voldemort explained that for his future in the Ministry to continue he would have to change and he agreed.

He headed upstairs and saw a particular pleasant Draco, something Harry rarely got to see.

"Hello Draco" Harry said walking up behind him to take a seat at the Dining Table

"Hello Harry, since when were you staying with us?" He questioned almost smiling

"Last night, I came in but I went to bed early so I never got to see you and got up early" He explained and then a house elf popped up to Harry "Could I have dinner please?" Harry asked it

"Of course Mr Potter" It exclaimed and it popped away soon to come back with Harry's dinner; potatoes, gravy, meat and several vegetables and it was delicious.

"So" Narcissa said when they were all eating "How was the Ministry today Harry?"

"It was great thank-you" He said foreshadowing "I really think this year in Hogwarts will be so much better"

"Well that's good" She replied not wanting to say anything to Draco

* * *

><p>Harry stayed at the Manor for the rest of the Holiday's because of an 'accident' with the Dursley's which caused for them to be in Hospital until Harry got back to school. Harry made it his business to go to Diagon as soon as he received his letter from Hogwarts containing the books that he required. He wanted to go alone and collect a lot of extra books from a range of subjects mostly Dark Arts, Potions and stuff about the Ministry but he started to study more about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy; subjects he just loved to study.<p>

His to be the perfect student in every subject, especially Potions, because he suspected he would have quite a bit of free time after abandoning his 'friends'. He wanted to show off to Snape so he wouldn't have any trouble with detentions for not knowing something meaning he could spend more time helping Umbridge.

While out on his travels through Diagon Alley he arrives at Madam Malkin's shop for as after being properly fed at the Malfoy's he was recovering and they never fit him anymore. As soon as he left he met Ron in Diagon Alley.

"Hi Harry!" Mrs Weasley said seeing him. At first Harry was walking away hurriedly "Harry! Harry!"

Not wanting to look over he composed a fake smile and then turned "Hello Mrs Weasley, Ron" He nodded as they hurried over… he never bothered to move.

"Harry" she said looking at him questioningly "Where exactly are you living? We tried looking for you to bring you back to the Order's Headquarters but the house is empty"

Harry perked his head up at the mention of the order "Where exactly is it?" he asked

"It's at 12 Grimmauld Place, Albus is one of the secret keepers but Sirius has made you one" (**A/N I know this never actually happened)**

"Good to know, I best be leaving"

"Harry" Ron perched up finally speaking "You never answered the question, where are you living?"

"Well" He said "Whenever my aunt and uncle were admitted to Hospital I was kicked out of the house I went to Diagon Alley seeking for a place to stay, because you weren't home," He lied "and then the Malfoy's found me and invited for me to stay at his Manor"

"Oh" She looked very worried "Well now that we have found you, you can come with us" She said grabbing his shoulder

"Its fine thanks" He said almost threateningly "I wouldn't want to just disgrace them by abandoning their kind offering" He almost smirked back.

"I am sure they will understand" She replied absolutely shocked "I am not taking no for an answer"

Harry mused the idea for a moment "Sorry but I really must be leaving"

"Yes" Ron said "You will be leaving with us now Harry"

Harry sneakily picked his wand out of his pocket and pointed it to their shoes "Sorry to have to do this but you insisted" He said "_lignum"_ he said and walked away in completely the opposite direction.

Whenever was back at the Manor he sat everything back into his room and began reading, preparing for school in a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in Hogwarts completely ignoring the others. It was after the sorting and the sorting. Everyone looked up as Dumbledore stood up to give his annual speech about the start of term. He mentioned the Forbidden Forest and how it was forbidden to all students<p>

"Furthermore" He said "I am pleased to announce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge she-"

She made an audible cough as to interrupt the Headmaster and then stood up and walked over to where Dumbledore was standing and then began to speak

"Good evening children"

"Good evening Professor Umbridge" Harry could be clearly heard amongst the moaning from fellow student, he was also smiling.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts! And it is great to see all of your faces smiling up at me"

Harry was one of the few that seemed to be smiling and Ron gave him a glare which he saw from the edge of his eyes

"The Minister believes that it best that-"

"Oh shut up" Fred Weasley whispered interrupting her so that Harry couldn't hear her but she carried on not hearing him "She isn't even qualified to teach Defence against the Dark Arts"

Harry turned furious "How would you find that one out Weasley? I heard she was more than qualified"

"I wonder where you heard that Potter; was it with the Malfoy's?" Ron interrupted

"You were at the Malfoy's!" Hermione said almost shouting

"Yeah, and?" He asked smirking

"It's the Malfoys!" George said "Do we have to say anything more"

"I really don't have time for this" He said and turned around "Trying to listen to our new DADA teacher here"

As soon as he starting to blank their conversation out he noticed that they were all looking at him. He felt shaken and then spoke up.

"Sorry about that Professor" He spoke up "Some people thought it was best to interrupt your very well prepared speech"

"No problem Mr Potter" she smiled understanding "Any questions?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed that chapter, as much as I have done writing it!**

**Have a good evening/day and please, please REVIEW, follow and favourite! Thanks!**


	5. The Perfect Prefect

**The Perfect Prefect**

**The Harry Potter Universe was created by a brilliant author named J.K Rowling. If you haven't already please read ALL of her Harry Potter novels first, they are a million fold better than this Fanfiction!**

**I hope you enjoyed the alliteration on the title it is terrible! xD**

**Summary so far **_**(SPOILERS): **_**Harry is working for the Ministry but more importantly for Voldemort after Voldemort's resurrection in the Goblet of Fire book. Working for Umbridge Harry is working to bring Dumbledore down, secretly, as Headmaster. How will he fair?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry about that Professor" He spoke up "Some people thought it was best to interrupt your very well prepared speech"<em>

"_No problem Harry" she smiled understanding "Any questions?"_

Harry was quite annoyed at the fact he had never made Prefect and instead Ron Weasley got it, and clearly he never deserved it. He watched carefully as Ron and Hermione brought the new First Years to the Gryffindor common rooms in Gryffindor Tower; as usual he had to do the rather annoying task of climbing the prolonged set of stairs. He kept an eye out on Ron because as soon as he wasn't fit for the job, Harry was going to make sure he got it.

Harry went to bed early, after reading up on their DADA book, so that he would be prepared the next morning for his first class. After that he would have Potions and then Arithmancy. All things considered it was going to be a pretty good day as Professor Snape would have absolutely nothing to scrutinise Harry on to deduct points from Gryffindor or give him detention.

He woke up to a very early start, the rest of his roommates were asleep and he wanted to avoid any confrontations with them as possible, and he got dressed and headed down to breakfast. He noticed that Professor Umbridge was the only teacher there and there were very few students so he walked up to the teacher's table.

"Hello Professor Umbridge" He said gracefully

"Hello Mr Potter" she said trying not to draw attention "How was your first night back?"

"Terrible" He said very quietly "I was meant to be prefect this year, not Ron Weasley"

She paused for a moment making sure no one was listening "Very well, I will see what I can do"

"Thank-you" he smiled cheerfully and took a seat at the Gryffindor table to have breakfast.

He wasn't long eating until crowds of people started to appear in the Great Hall, and then so did his 'friends'. When they walked in Professor Umbridge was looking at them with her hawk eyes but at the same time letting no one notice her doing so. He turned his head and forced a smile as they took their seats near him.

"Hi guys" He said musically

Ron turned round as if he just fell off his broom and replied nastily "What do you want?"

"Well I was trying to be polite" Harry said pretending to look disquieted

"Don't mind him Harry" Hermione said trying to act as natural as possible "Ron's woken up on the wrong side of the bed" He nudged him "Haven't you Ron?"

"Yeah" He said flustered "It's just a surprise seeing the old Harry back"

"What you think there is something wrong with me?" Harry snapped "You insolent fool"

Harry stood up and Ron walked over and pushed him back down to his seat aggressively. He grabbed Harry by the neck, not realising that the teachers were looking and stared down at him as if he was superior and started grabbing his hands painfully. Harry played weak as he noticed that Umbridge was on her way.

"UNHAND HIM AT ONCE" She shouted taking out her wand and she stunned Ron

The rest of the hall had turned their heads round immediately and saw what Ron was doing to Harry. He let go instantly almost scared of the teacher whom he had overlooked. The small teacher was infuriated. Albus Dumbledore was completely shocked at seeing Ron handle Harry, looking ashamed at the boy.

"Firstly you interrupt my speech during the feast and then you attack this dear boy who said 'Hello' to you!" She grabbed him by his robes and forcefully and yanked his prefect badge off creating a tear in his robes which was clearly visible. The entire hall laughed at him "Consider yourself stripped from your ranks as Prefect. Things have already started happening and I have barely been here a night. Detention for the week my office starting seven o'clock tonight"

"But Professor – He started it!"

"Did he now? How do you plead Mr Potter?" She asked him

"You can simply ask Miss Granger as soon as I said hello he lashed out at me" He said innocently

She turned her head to Miss Granger staring her in her seat "Well – Technically he is right Professor but-"

"-But nothing Miss Granger. You have admitted to me this Prefect is in the wrong, fifty points from Gryffindor for then lying Weasley"

Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore worryingly who had been watching the entire performance "I best be heading for your class Professor"

She nodded and they both parted and the entire hall watched as they toady Professor walked up to the staff table and Albus Dumbledore never disagreed nor questioned her authority in this situation; otherwise Hogwarts would be in more scrutiny from the Ministry. She simply placed the badge beside his plate and the Hall watched amazed as she took her seat.

* * *

><p>Harry took his time getting to the class, taking a detour to the Library to look out for a new book and then he walked to the third floor corridor to find that the Slytherin half of their class were already there seated. He walked in about to take a seat on his own when Draco called him over to sit beside him insisting that Crabbe was just about to sit somewhere else.<p>

"Thanks for saving me the seat Draco" He said kindly

"Wouldn't want you to sit beside one of those abusive Gryffindor's now would we?"

They talked for a while and watched as the Gryffindors arrived barely on time shortly followed by Professor Umbridge who appeared behind everyone.

"Good morning children" He smiled "One of my favourite subjects when I was your age was Defence against the Dark Arts as well. No need to bring out your books today; I will be giving you a different book…" In a flick of her wand the books started to fly out across the tables distributing one to each student "'Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners' is a-"

Hermione who had already flicked through the book interrupt the Professor "There isn't anything in here practical Miss"

"That's ten points from Gryffindor!" He exclaimed and explained "The Ministry believes that a less practical approach should suffice to get you through your Ordinary Wizarding Examinations, otherwise known as OWLS"

"Please all turn to Chapter 5 of your books under the title 'Hermatophagy'" They all flicked their pages in the books "How about a quick quiz… What is Hermatophagy?" both Harry and Hermione raised their hands "Go on then Mr Potter"

"It's the practice of certain animals; they feed on blood for sustenance"

"Very good, can you name me any species that do this?"

"Vampire bats Professor"

"Very good Mr Potter; ten points to Gryffindor" she smiled and then looked darkly at Ron who had almost fell asleep "At least your making up for your housemates appalling behaviour this morning at lunch"

He nodded and the class continued the same. They discussed in detail the Quidditch world cup of 1473 where one hundred vampire bats were released. Harry wasn't the only person to know about this Quidditch match; as it was the first ever Quidditch World Cup and all seven hundred fouls were committed. The year before Gringotts was founded.

At the end of class Draco offered for Harry to sit at the Slytherin table and then Professor Umbridge walked up to him.

"Mr Potter, Dumbledore requires to speak with you this evening at half seven. I will be present - so Weasley" Who was standing right next to her "You will be serving detention with Professor Snape" Ron groaned, his least favourite teacher.

"Thank-you Professor" He replied smiling and then walked off to the Great Hall with Draco.

* * *

><p>After talking to his new friends at the Slytherin table they all headed to potions were Snape was interested to note that he was sitting beside Draco.<p>

"Tell me Mr Potter" He questioned "What are the properties is that of Salamander Blood?"

Harry started up at him as Snape was looking down at him clearly thinking that Harry didn't have a clue what he was talking about "Healing and rejuvenating Professor" he simply replied

"Very good Mr Potter clearly you have been reading your books" he grunted "Finnegan! Name me another ingredient to the Strengthening Solution"

"Emm… Err… I don't know sir" He said cowardly

"Dean Thomas answer"

"I don't know either sir"

"Do you know the answer Weasley?"

"I don't kn-kn-know s-ssir"

"Clearly, such a shame" He pondered round the room "Mr Potter can you please tell your fellow Gryffindors the answer to my question?"

"Its-"He began

Hermione who has been holding her hand high the entire time interrupted "-But sir I know it!"

"I never asked you Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor for interrupting Mr Potter and shouting in class"

"Griffin claw" Harry finished

"Very good" Snape retorted "Dean, Seamus and Ron you have detention for stupidity"

The class laughed and he continued.

* * *

><p>Harry waited outside Dumbledore's Eagle, not knowing the password, for Professor Umbridge. When she arrived she said the password and they waited as the stairs brought them to his office. Umbridge walked in front, knocked on the door twice and the Headmaster, after a minute, said "Enter" and she opened the door which brought them to his office.<p>

The room was quite expansive and gave off the Gryffindor colours of golden and red. Fawkes wasn't at his usual position in his desk, he was nowhere in sight. His Library of books was quite expansive; he was sitting at his desk with a quill in his hand. He was looking at the Umbridge and Harry walking into his office.

"Hello Harry, Dolores" He said pleasantly

"Hello Headmaster" They said almost in unison

"I was deeply ashamed of what happened in the Great Hall today in regards to one Ronald Weasley. Don't worry I have already sent an owl to his parents and I expect to see them within the next following days. Whenever Professor Umbridge here took Ron's badge off him as Prefect, which I am glad she has done, I decided that you should have been the Prefect all along I really don't know what I must have been thinking.

"Mrs Weasley also informed me during the summer of your apparent staying with the Malfoy family whenever you guardians were in hospital. I didn't give you permission to do such a thing Harry and I especially don't like the fact that you were staying with them even when Mrs Weasley offered to bring you to her place-"

"Are you insinuating that the boy cannot find a suitable home for himself?" Umbridge interrupted

"I was merely-"

"Or are you insinuating that Lucius Malfoy is a bad person, or would cause harm to the boy?"

"I was-"

"I really must agree with Professor Umbridge, Headmaster… I don't think you should say such thing against such a high ranking Ministry whom recently over the summer regained his rank as a Board of Governor to the school"

"Well then" Professor Dumbledore sighed defeated by them both "I expect to see you at 12 Grimmauld Place during the summer though"

"I will dependant on how where I want to go Headmaster" Harry retorted "But I agree I should go there this summer" he lied

Dumbledore smiled glad to have his 'golden child' on his side "Well then I would like to officially congratulate you on receiving Prefect for the school"

He then stood up and personally put the badge on Harry instead of handing him it.

"Headmaster what is the password to the Prefect's Bathroom this term?"

"It has just been changed to 'bubbles' due to Weasley being stripped from his powers as Prefect" Dumbledore said "I know it's not very original but I couldn't think of anything on such short notice. However I do ask Harry that you try and put this all behind you, I am sure that Ron would also like to move away from this embarrassing incident"

"No offence Headmaster" Harry said "But I have found better friends than _them_" He emphasised the word them "If they want to become my friends again I expect to be both apologised and be given no hardship due to my new friends"

"I will speak to them then" Dumbledore promised

"May I leave then Headmaster?" Harry asked

"Yes you may, all of this was thanks to Professor Umbridge here"

"Thank-you Professor" he smiled leaving the Headmaster

"You're welcome Harry" she said accompanying him through the door.

When reaching far away from Dumbledore's office Harry turned to Professor Umbridge

"Your help is very much appreciated Professor Umbridge" Harry said gratefully

"You're very much welcome Harry" she smiled "A friend of mine deserves good rewards"

"I owe you one" He said smiling

"I expect nothing more. Is that where Sirius Black is staying?"

"Yes - 12 Grimmauld Place. But you need to be a secret keeper to get in"

"I can arrange that" She smiled and they walked up the stairs. through the castle walls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know there isn't very much aggressive confrontation yet, it is very early in the story. I am just getting Harry set up in a position that I am more comfortable for him to be in. I promise there will be proper confrontation in the next chapter!**

**Please leave a REVIEW! Follow and Favourite!**

**Thanks to everyone who has already done so! You guys are simply the best!**


	6. Bloody Hell

**Bloody Hell**

**A/N All thanks are to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe and everything to do with it. **

**Thank-you anyone that has reviewed, followed or has given my story a favourite; all support is really appreciated and I reply to every review, so if you want leave me a question!**

**Summary so far **_**(SPOILERS): **_**Harry is working for the Ministry but more importantly for Voldemort after Voldemort's resurrection in the Goblet of Fire book. Harry has just become a Prefect in place of Ron Weasley but how will he react?**

* * *

><p>"<em>I owe you one" He said smiling<em>

"_I expect nothing more"_

Harry headed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Ron was still in detention as it was barely eight o'clock. The entire common room was busy with people talking around the fireplace so Harry sat down and read his Arithmancy book when he handed in his paper which had to be written over the summer. The teacher, Septima Vector, had a quick read of the papers and was gobsmacked at how amazing Harry's was.

He sat down a few seats away from Hermione as there weren't very many seats and he never wanted to sit beside her in the first place. He watched as the fire crackled and popped in the background and listened to the chatter of everyone around him. He watched as Hermione slowly edged towards him and noticed the angle of her body language; he studied the Dursley's a lot so picked up some psychology from watching their actions. Whenever he tried to watch something he enjoyed on the TV it was instantly denied and resorted to watching their body language instead; it came in useful for when he got in trouble.

It was twenty past eight when Hermione finally plucked up the courage to talk to Harry

"Hi Harry" she said trying to smile "I see you're a prefect now"

He looked up pretending to not realise she was there he muttered "Evidently" and then went back to his book.

"Well I thought maybe we could pretend none of this stuff happened during the year and we could start over again" She said awkwardly and he lifted his head to listen

"You know what Hermione; I will give you this chance to become friends with me again since you took the courage to talk to me and because Dumbledore asked you to"

"Ok then…" She looked at the title of his book "Why are you reading a NEWT Arithmancy book?"

"OWL's are easy if you think about it "He snickered "I started get bored of it during the summer so I read up on this instead"

"While you were at the Malfoy's" she assumed "It's not like you to read books Harry, you've changed"

"Oh… So you think me learning is a bad thing" Harry was starting to get annoyed with her "Last chance Hermione"

"I didn't mean it was a bad thing" She tried defending herself "I like the new reading Harry"

"I haven't changed Hermione!" He said almost shouting "Why can't you just understand I just like reading now and I have new friends?"

Hermione backed off for a while and then continued "So I was wondering could I … Borrow the book after you by any chance"

"Maybe" He put simply.

They talked for a while longer and eventually Ron walked through the door groaning in a terrible mood probably just after cleaning cauldrons and sorting Snape's ingredient pile. Instead of sitting between the two he sat on the other side of Hermione and then glanced over to Harry noticing the book his in hand, which covered the Prefects badge, and then looked at Hermione

"Why are you talking to him" He whispered to Hermione, yet Harry could still hear

"We're trying to make friends again" She whispered back "If you aren't interested then stay out of it"

Harry got up, picked up his book and walked to his room.

"See what you have done!" Hermione said shouting at him "You've made him walk away"

Ron followed him up to the dormitories. Harry strolled into his dormitories lay on top of his bed. Harry was extremely annoyed by the pair, especially Ron, they were extremely irritating and he couldn't believe that someone once his best friend would attack him like that. He made just that when Ron came in he could, in all of his glory, see the Prefect badge upon his cloak.

"Hey mate, come back down" Ron said "Sorry for what happened earlier"

"I heard what you were saying to Hermione"

As soon as he said Hermione the light from the candle flashed against the badge which was easily distinguishable to Ron. Ron completely changed his face from caring to furious.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IT?" Ron shouted going crazy

"Calm down Ron" Harry smirked "Obviously you weren't fit for the job"

Ron sneakily walked up to Harry, pretending to calm down. Sat beside him on his bed and slowly took his wand out of his pocket. Harry was perplexed at Ron having calmed down so quickly and just smiled at him. Ron then jumped upon Harry grabbing Harry's wand and then presenting his own. He grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him.

"Now" Ron smiled "I have to think of a punishment for you"

He let go of Harry's neck and slowly lessened his ease but threw him wand to the other side of the room. Harry was in awful pain as having Ron sitting on top of your body was extremely sore as he was extremely heavy. Unlike Harry he had good parents his entire life who fed him properly.

"Please Ron" Harry could barely say "Get off me!"

Ron let go of his neck "If you ever insult me again I will make sure you pay" He threw him against the head rest which Harry could swear left a bruise and on the back of his head. Ron punched him in the nose and it started to gush out blood and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>By the time he woke up he could barely hear all of the other boys a sleep. He noticed that the idiot Ron completely forgot about Harry's wand and he wanted revenge. Harry crept up in the middle of the night and quickly got his wand. He snuck back into his bed and closed the curtains over the canopy bed. The curtains where golden and red and extremely thick, he closed them and quickly <em>"Lumos Maxima"<em>

He noticed that his entire bed was covered in blood which he had to get rid of. Or should he wait and keep the blood as further evidence? It was half seven in the morning and soon teachers would begin to wake up. He never took his clothes off, because he was knocked out, and decided not to try any magic to fix it… it case he got it wrong.

He locked the door to the bedroom, rushed out the Fat Lady's door and proceeded to rush down the stairs. From the very few people that were up he received some very odd glances and people completely shocked at his nose and blood everywhere. He ran into the Great Hall and noticed that Professor Umbridge and Professor Snape were both eating their breakfast conversing with each other. They were deeply into their conversation until one of the girls shouted.

"HARRY?" Luna Lovegood shouted "What happened to you?

Harry quickly rushed up to her table, at the Ravenclaw table, she was eating alone and Professor Umbridge quickly ran down to them. Professor Snape looked bewildered and immediately rushed down after her.

"Mr Potter?" Umbridge called

"Merlin's beard, what happened to you?" Snape shouted who was walking briskly.

"It was Ron Weasley" Harry cried "It was late last night; he saw my Prefect badge and then knocked me out"

"Mr Potter" Umbridge said almost joyfully "Are you sure this is what happened?"

"Take him to the Pensieve" Snape said looking doubtfully "I don't believe Mr Weasley would do such a thing to Mr Potter. But let's find out"

Harry was brought very carefully to the Headmaster's Office. Although the Headmaster wasn't present Snape knew his way around the office and quickly located the Pensieve. He made a quick spell on Harry's head and extracted a silvery lace object which was carried from his wand. The Professor put his head into the Pensieve, as well as Umbridge, and they both saw the horror of what happened. Severus Snape in all of his years teaching at Hogwarts would never have thought such a thing could happen. Snape was taken back for a second and then sat down to catch his breath.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action" stated Umbridge glad of their immediate success.

"Please do Professor Umbridge" Harry fought to fight back the smile

"Would you mind making a statement Harry?" She hinted

"Of course Professor" He said "I would do anything to protect Hogwarts"

"Very well" Snape finally talked "Let me call Dumbledore"

"That won't be necessary" She smiled "Harry come with me, I will get that nose fixed of yours and then we can talk more, I will relieve you from all of your classes"

"Thank-you Professor" He smiled back "To Madam Pomfrey then"

* * *

><p>They slowly walked up the corridor, Umbridge wanted to exaggerate the situation. She put her hands on Harry's right shoulder and pretended to bring him along. They got to a stage when they saw Ron Weasley with Hermione Granger walking down to Breakfast.<p>

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked bewildered

"Ask" Harry coughed pointing at Ron. The words barely escaped his mouth "Him"

Hermione grabbed her folder and started to hit Ron with it. Professor Umbridge grabbed him by the ear and painfully dragged him up the stairs.

"Get into my office now" She ordered to Ron "Do not leave or you will be expelled, I am sure of that"

"Ye-ye-yes Pro-pro-professor" He whimpered as he waited no second walking to her office

They arrived at the Hospital Wing a short time later. People stared. Madam Pomfrey looked absolutely appalled.

"Had a fight with a Slytherin?" She laughed guessing

"I was a Slytherin" Umbridge pointed out "But that's not the point. It was with a fellow Gryffindor"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her like she was completely out of her mind "Are you sure?"

"We checked with the Headmasters Pensieve"

"Very well then" She apologised "I will fix this boy right away. Will only be a few minutes"

"That's fine then" Umbridge said "I have to go to send a message to someone and then punish Ron Weasley-"

"It was Ron?" She interrupted "I never thought that boy would do that to his best mate"

"He… isn't… my… friend" Harry managed to say, pretending to be ill

* * *

><p>Within a few hours The Daily Prophet where in Hogwarts, they were taking pictures of Dolores Umbridge and Harry Potter<p>

"Mr Potter" one of the reporters said "Will you make a statement"

He looked at Professor Umbridge who smiled and let him move forward. He looked into the camera directly and said "Hogwarts isn't what it used to be. It's not safe anymore. A boy I thought was my best friend has just brutally attacked me… twice"

"What about in regards to Professor Umbridge's new title as High Inquisitor?"

"I fully back the Ministry in making this decision. No better person for the job that Professor Umbridge herself whom has looked out for me these past few days and has ensured that the proper punishment is handed to Ronald Weasley. I disregard him and anyone else who considers them to be his friend. I don't think it is safe for me to even be in the same house as Weasley, never mind the same dormitories. None of the Gryffindor boys said anything when they walked into the dormitories last night as I was the first one there. No one was in the dormitories apart from Weasley and I when the attacked happened.

"I would like to ask the Headmaster of Hogwarts to allow me a resorting of House and if he refuses I would like to ask the Ministry to step it further as that would be complete injustice of the entire educational system"

"What have you to say to his parents?"

"Fix that _thing_ you call your child" He said and stepped back from questioning. Professor Umbridge patted him on the back as good work. Her plan was coming together and even better; Harry's plan was coming together.

"That will be all the questions for today" She announced "I have work to do and the boy needs to sleep. I will be speaking to the Headmaster about getting you resorted Harry. If he refuses I will be speaking to The Minister himself"

"Thank-you Professor" Harry smiled making sure the reporters heard

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I posted this a little late but I was feeling a bit sick earlier and only now have I got around to writing it. Hope you enjoyed it and Good Luck! Enjoy the rest of your evening / day.**

**Please leave a REVIEW! Follow and Favourite! Thanks!**


	7. Barbaric

**Barbaric**

**A/N All thanks are to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe and everything to do with it. **

**Thank-you anyone that has reviewed, followed or has given my story a favourite; all support is really appreciated and I reply to every review, so if you want leave me a question!**

**Summary so far **_**(SPOILERS): **_**Harry is working for the Ministry but more importantly for Voldemort after Voldemort's resurrection in the Goblet of Fire book. Ron Weasley has attacked Harry and his plans are moving forward but for how long will they?**

_Thoughts _& _**Parseltongue**_

* * *

><p>"<em>That will be all the questions for today" She announced "I have work to do and the boy needs to sleep. I will be speaking to the Headmaster about getting you resorted Harry. If he refuses I will be speaking to The Minister himself"<em>

"_Thank-you Professor" Harry smiled making sure the reporters heard_

Harry was in Professor Umbridge's office for the rest of the day discussing specific teachers that she needed to make sure to keep an eye on. Professor Umbridge wanted to see Trelawney leave as her first sign of authority and to make sure that everyone understood her position in Hogwarts now. Everybody new that she couldn't do Divination to save her life and for some odd reason she still taught in Hogwarts anyway. Nobody saw the real reason behind Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry was quite curious to the punishment she gave Ron. He was forced to write with a Black Quill. The Black Quill is very dark magic and specifically used in torture as everything you write is carved onto the writer's hand. He had to write 'I shall not attack my fellow students'. Harry couldn't imagine it being in-graved as although it was a brutal act it wasn't as brutal as that the abuse he had received.

"How has Dumbledore responded to my transfer of house Professor?" Harry asked Umbridge

"I don't know Harry" She wondered "I can't imagine he would take it well"

"What could we do if he refuses?"

"I haven't really thought about it" She simply put "The best we could do is an Educational Decree, but I doubt it would come to that if I am honest"

Harry nodded and after a while talking about their plans they both walked down to Dinner. Everyone was already eating and he noticed Ron's glance as he entered the Hall. Harry forced the smile upon his face as he was the victor and he strode off to the Slytherin table without a second look. Although it wasn't very common for students of other houses' to sit at a different table, especially a Gryffindor at a Slytherin table, they all welcomed him as one of their own.

"Hi Harry" Pansy said as he sat beside her

"Hey guys, I am guessing you heard what happened" It wasn't a question

"Yep" laughed Blaise "You caused quite a stir if I may say"

"As long as that brat knows his place I think all should go well if I am honest"

"What's this about you moving house?" Draco asked looking at The Daily Prophet "Is it certain?"

"Not officially but I am sure that Dumbledore wouldn't dare to reject the claims of myself, Umbridge and the Minister for Magic himself" Harry started "If he refuses I don't know how much of a downfall this would have on both his reputation and his future on running the school"

"I know I don't do this often" Dumbledore said as everyone turned their faces "But I would just like to make an announcement"

"-Great" Crabbe interrupted

"By now most of you will know what has happened with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley in the dormitories the other night" He continued "I have been asked by the Minister himself to change Mr Potter's house for his own safety however I cannot allow such an event to take place"

The entire hall started to whisper and Dumbledore decided to wait a minute before continuing to let the message sink in.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry said almost shouting

"I know!" Pansy replied trying to calm him down "I can't believe they are going to let you and Weasel-face in the same house"

"It is terrible" Goyle said munching at a chicken leg

"Wait until my Father hears about this!" Draco exclaimed

"SILENCE" Announced Dumbledore suddenly "Now if you would allow me to finish"

The muttering in the hall started to quiet down and Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Many of you will be wondering why I made this decision but if you would allow me to continue I would like to explain some of my decision" Everyone was silent at this stage and so Dumbledore continued "It is for Mr Potter's benefit and his entire house for the Quidditch Cup" The hall started to uproar "Mr Potter will be having his own private living area within Gryffindor Tower where only he can enter"

Weasley stood up "Oi!" He shouted "If you think but I have done to Harry is bad, look at my hand!" he said waving his hand for all to see.

"It is barbaric!" Minerva McGonagall said

Umbridge was about to defend herself but Harry stood up "To question Professor Umbridge's practises' is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself" He almost whimpered at the end in disgust.

"Mr Potter will you please take a seat" Dumbledore said "That is another matter"

Harry feeling discouraged sat down extremely irritated.

"I have never had to remove a student from his or her House nor during my stay at Hogwarts will I have to" He announced "Now – don't we all have a feast to enjoy?"

Nobody could settle down with the controversy that just happened. Dumbledore was extremely annoyed with the situations and how he had let it go so far. He needed to settle arguments between the pair so that they can become friends again in the chance that Voldemort came back and Dumbledore was unable to continue his work. He needed the pair on his side together but it seemed that Harry is most likely going through a rebellious teenage stage; he decided to let it go this once.

Whenever the feast had ended Harry decided that it was time to head up to his dormitories. He didn't want to do it but he was extremely tired either way. He said goodbye to his friends, who were reluctant to let him go alone, and headed straight to Gryffindor tower without any detours. He was about to step through the portrait when he could hear distinct voices talking.

"Sorry Ron" She said "I just can't kick Harry off the Quidditch team, he is the best player we have"

"I will do anything please Angelina" Ron replied

"What happened to you two anyway?" Angelina replied

"He is starting to hang out with Slytherins-"

"-Well in that case" She interrupted "He may let the other team win during the match. I will have to substitute him with someone else, but who-"

"Hi guys!" Harry said musically and then continued sarcastically "Thanks a lot for your support Angelina during this very troubling time that I am going through. Such a shame that you had to pick his side; I really enjoyed your company as well"

Harry headed towards the new dormitories he was given in the common room. He knew it was the right one because it distinctly said Harry on the top of it.

"-Wait Harry" She called but Harry kept walking and shut the door.

He took out his Marauders Map and started to stare at the names of people walking around the school. He could see the entirety of the different houses' heading to their part of the castle and he specifically saw the Headmaster pacing in the presence of Severus Snape. _What could they be talking about?_ Harry thought; _obviously something to with me_.

* * *

><p>He woke up in the morning to the quietest nights since the past few days. He had only been at Hogwarts for two days and already his entire house hates him. It felt brilliant; at least he was the most popular in one way. What was wrong with people these days, it wasn't his fault that he has a certain friendship with the Slytherin house.<p>

He looked at the clock and saw it was quarter past seven; he liked getting up early because it avoided confrontations with other people. He got dressed and headed downstairs to the Great Hall which was relevantly quiet. There were a few people there that would start to get suspicious if he started to talk to Umbridge every day so instead he wrote a letter. When he wrote it he went to the Owlery and it read.

_Professor Umbridge_

_Ron has just convinced Angelina to kick me out of the Quidditch team, perhaps we can use this?_

_Harry_

He got an anonymous bird to send it, so that no one would be suspicious of Hedwig having sent it. The owl certainly took its time so Harry ran back to the Great Hall and was there just in time for the Professor reading it. She skimmed the text and then gave a brief nod to Harry. He had something to eat, before the _others _arrived at the Great Hall and he left to go to her office. She left shortly after not trying to draw suspicion.

He arrived at her office not long before she did and she brought him into her office.

"So Harry" she laughed "Two times in two days you have had to be here"

"Sorry about that Professor, I like you want this to be done as quickly as possible" He laughed with her "I am sure that we can start to bring Dumbledore down using this and The Daily Prophet"

After a minute of thinking she said "I have an idea"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the short chapter I have been very busy today BUT tomorrow I will post an extra-long chapter I promise.**

**Please follow, review and favourite… THANKS!**

**Have a good day/evening**


	8. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

**A/N All thanks are to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe and everything to do with it.**

**Thank-you anyone that has reviewed, followed or has given my story a favourite; all support is really appreciated and I reply to every review, so if you want leave me a question!**

**Summary so far **_**(SPOILERS): **_**Harry is working for the Ministry but more importantly for Voldemort after Voldemort's resurrection in the Goblet of Fire book. Harry has just been kicked from the Quidditch team but how will he react and more importantly how will everyone else react that Gryffindor and Dumbledore Golden Child Harry Potter, excellent Seeker, is going to be replaced but someone of less competence… and who?**

_**Parseltongue **_& _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry about that Professor, I like you want this to be done as quickly as possible" He laughed with her "I am sure that we can start to bring Dumbledore down using this and The Daily Prophet"<em>

_After a minute of thinking she said "I have an idea"_

Harry was sitting in Umbridge's office thinking on every word that would escape the Professor. The plan that she has to Quidditch must be interesting.

"What is that then Professor" Harry said in complete interest

"Let's just say I may have to find a reason for them to kicked off the Quidditch team" He smiled darkly "It wouldn't look to good for Dumbledore if the Quidditch captain, that he picked, was to both lose the Quidditch Cup and if said people were to be banned from Quidditch for life"

Harry smiled back "Would definitely be a shame"

"Right then" He said after a minute "You best be leaving as I have some business to attend to myself and I need to contact the Minister on a few delicate matters – may I say"

"Thank you Professor" He said and left her office.

The glances from people Harry once called 'friends' were terrible. It seemed the only people that he could trust were in different houses' nearly all of whom were from Slytherin. Hermione still tried to talk to Harry though, on the rare occasions when it was just them in the common room with Ron, and their conversations were purely intellectually beneficial to Harry. He spent most nights reading higher level textbooks which made his subjects feel like a breeze.

The days began to pass quickly to Harry as he settled into the routine where he tried to spend as much time away from the contact of fellow Gryffindors. Mostly planning a way to get his plans pushed through however generally most of the time it was unsuccessful. It must have been something Dumbledore said to Ron because he stopped retaliating and eventually it got boring.

He was sitting in transfiguration one morning when Harry felt a little light headed and almost fell asleep until he was questioned by an annoyed teacher.

"Am I boring you Mr Potter?" She almost shouted into Harry's ear

"It's not you Professor" Harry explained "If I am honest I mastered turning a dinner plate into a mushroom quite some time ago"

She pursed her lips and after a few seconds she said "Very well Mr Potter, care you demonstrate"

She went to her office and took out a dinner plate, and sat it on her desk. Harry revealed the wand in his pocket and jumped to his feet energetically; from beside Draco. He walked to the top of the classroom listening to sneers from fellow Gryffindors. When he reached the top of the classroom to the sight of a displeasing Professor he pointed at the plate, barely making an effort, and muttered the word "_agaricum_". The plate started to twist slightly and enlarged itself into a mushroom which was twice the size of the plate. The entire class was in awe at the spell he just performed many of the Slytherins clapping and some of the Gryffindors sulking slightly hoping that he would fail and get shouted at.

Professor McGonagall wrinkled her nose and managed to say "Well very good Mr Potter. Twenty points to-"

"-Its fine Professor, I don't need points" He interrupted

"I must insist Mr Potter it was such a marvellous achievement" She questioned it reasons for denying the points.

"I would rather lose points Professor due to the fact that I was technically breaking rules" Harry retorted "If you're going to award points do it to a house that I actually have a tiny bit of respect for – perhaps Slytherin?"

She couldn't believe her eyes at what he just said, a son of Lilly and James Potter to have more respect for Slytherins rather than Gryffindor. She was going to have to contact Dumbledore later regarding this issue.

"That's fine then Mr Potter" She said and then noted "I also need to speak with you after class about something. You may sit"

He walked to his seat and was met with a smile from Draco "nice one" he whispered and Harry went back to trying to listen to the boring lecture

"As Mr Potter has kindly just demonstrated to the class turning a plate into a mushroom is simple when you have studied it" He glared at him "And will therefore be on your O.W.L practical exam!"

_One practical exam down_ Harry thought

When the rest of the students were leaving for their lunch Draco assured him that they would be awaiting him in the Great Hall. Harry said goodbye to his friends and then approached the Professor. He walked right up to her desk and waited a moment. She was about to transfigure the mushroom back into the dinner plate but then she looked up at Harry. She sat it back onto her desk and then started to talk.

"Before we go to the topic at hand Mr Potter" She started "I want to see if you can turn this back from a mushroom to a plate again"

"Certainly Professor" He smiled and flicked his wand pointing the mushroom "_reditum_ _catino_"

The mushroom then started to shrink very slowly until it took the shape of the plate and then flattened before their eyes. She glared at the plate almost in complete awe and shock. She fixed her glasses for a second and then picked up the plate examining it for inspection to make sure it had turned back correctly. She looked sceptical and then accepted the fact and then looked back at Mr Potter who had begun speaking.

"Is everything to your standards Professor?" Harry asked mockingly

"How far along the course are you actually through Mr Potter?" She asked curiously

"Well – I have been reading up on N.E.W.T level human transfiguration Professor" Harry said but quickly followed "-Don't worry I haven't actually tested it"

"Where do you find this free time Mr Potter?"

"Well I did this during the summer Professor" He explained "Sine I haven't been locked in my room in the Dursley's and having the rest of my items locked in the cupboards I find myself with quite a lot of free time"

She looked at him questionably but didn't press the matter – she could talk to Dumbledore about this "However back to the point I summoned you here" She smiled "Angelina has told me of her wish not to continue your position as seeker for the school Quidditch team"

"Has she now?" He laughed "What were her exact reasons Professor"

"She doesn't trust you and insists that you would attempt to allow Slytherin to win the team which I have seen demonstrated in my classroom today"

"Professor I must insist" Interrupted Harry "The only reason why I would have preferred Slytherin to have those points is due to the basis of what happened those many days ago. The last remaining part of Gryffindor house I felt I was part of due to the confrontation with Mr Weasley has just be shredded. Therefore I really don't consider myself a Gryffindor anymore-"

"-I don't think you understand what that means Mr Potter"

"I really think I do Professor. My friends abandoned my due to the basis of my new friends and I have new friends for example Mr Malfoy. I can't believe that after four years of winning this Quidditch cup that I could be considered a threat"

"I-"

"-Furthermore the actions made by one Mr Weasley not only against myself but also against other Professors, for example Professor Umbridge, is quite threatening to say the least. I overheard the conversation with Angelina and Ronald and I think he is using his anger of my receiving this Prefect's badge to try and deteriorate me. He even stood up in the middle of Dumbledore's announcements and openly denounced Professor Umbridge and her methods of teaching and punishments which I had to try and assist to clear up the situation"

"But-"

"I don't think you understand the situation at hand Professor – I have been upright threatened by these groups of people. I think I am slipping on the edge of never playing for the House again Professor if this suppression continues" He awaited a moment to hear her response

"If you would let me speak Mr Potter" She tried to speak after being interrupted so many times "I don't agree with their interpretations either and I hope we can leave Ronald Weasley out of this-"

"-I don't think we can Professor" Harry interrupted "He is the reason that I was kicked out of the Quidditch team in the first place – If you had been listening I explained that he created these doubts in Angelina's mind 'twas the conversation that I overheard upon entering the common room"

"Well ok then – I don't see this going anywhere. I will speak with Angelina to see if she will refute her claims and allow you a stop back onto the Quidditch team"

"What if she doesn't Professor?" Harry asked.

"I will make my decision on how to act then Mr Potter" She smiled awkwardly after being terribly defeated by this "You may leave – However I do make the request that you try and talk to your old friends"

"Professor I must explain whenever I talk to Mr Weasley I feel that I may be attacked. I still talk to Hermione the odd time about our studies but I can't see myself talking to her about further matters considering this prudent attitude from the end of last year"

A light from the window flashed on the ring on his right hand. She looked at it for a second and then mused.

"Is that a family heirloom Mr Potter?" She glared

"It was a present Professor – I have had it for quite some time now" He retorted

"May I have a look at it?" She looked up to his face and smiled

"No. It is quite delicate" He quickly answered

"I am sure if it got broken I could mend it" She insisted

"But then it would lose sentimental value Professor – Which I had to use magic to fix it"

She considered this for a second and then managed it say "I understand" and he left the room.

* * *

><p>After a lesson of Charms and then Ancient Runes and then he headed for dinner. When he sat down at Slytherin table an owl flew in from above and threw a letter into his hand.<p>

_Mr Potter_

_I would like to speak with you later in my office tonight. The password to my office is; Dumbledore. I expect to see you here right after your dinner. _

_Dumbledore_

"What is that Harry?" Pansy asked

"Dumbledore wants to talk to me – Probably something to do with that Transfiguration class" He answered

"Why do they have to keep interfering?" Theorde Nott asked

"You tell me, I know as much as this letter…" Harry cringed

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office –right after dinner – and said the password to the Gargoyle which stood outside of his office. He stepped onto the first step and it started to move him up to his office. He could hear as he climbed the voice of an angry teacher.

"How could he say such a thing?" He could distinctly hear Professor McGonagall "And where can he be learning this? How could you let him stay at the Malfoy's?"

"I can assure you Minerva that I had no intent for Harry to be staying with _those_ people" Harry started to boil up in anger "But surely we have to change this ideology and I think it starts with Ron – If I get Harry to move away from Gryffindor house then I start to lose control and then Voldemort will take over"

"He will be arriving soon Dumbledore – Should I leave?" She asked

"No" He replied "I think you should listen to this"

After a short minute – not wanting to them to suspect he was listening – Harry knocked on the door and a voice came from the other side "Enter". Harry entered the room and he could see Professor McGonagall standing on the right hand side of Dumbledore who sitting down.

"Harry" He smiled "Come and take a seat" He proffered a seat in front of him and Harry slowly, and cautiously, walked up to him.

"You requested my presence" Harry said very formally

"Yes I did Harry, I was talking to Professor McGonagall about this situation regarding your situation in the Quidditch team" He began "It has been explained to me that it was suggested that you may and purposely lose the game which as we can both agree wouldn't be in the best light of house Quidditch"

"Oh course Headmaster" Harry explained "I never, ever insinuated or stated that I wished to do so – I hope Professor McGonagall explained my side of the story"

"That you overheard him trying to convince her not to accept you into the team again?"

"Yes"

"Well I suppose that is a possibility Harry, but surely you are not going to believe that this is the only reason"

"Sir – I must insist that I overheard their exact conversation. She instantly turned against me when Weasley mentioned that I was friends with the Slytherins"

Dumbledore paused for a second trying to gather his pounds so Professor McGonagall began speaking "So as you said earlier you turned against the house when you heard that you wouldn't be playing for the house-"

"-Yes when an idiot convinced someone so naïve to kick me from the Quidditch team" Harry interrupted her

"-Speaking rudely about a housemate won't ease the pain Harry" Dumbledore interrupted him and then continued "I will see what I can do"

"Don't bother" Harry explained "If you have to do something about it then I will never be trusted within my house. I am going to ask once more to have a resorting-"

"-I must agree with Mr Potter" another voice came from the room

Everyone's faces snapped and looked up to the top of the bookshelf and sitting there was the sorting hat.

The hat continued "Whenever the boy was in first year I saw him perfect for Slytherin – but it seems that you are very against that Headmaster… why is that?"

"I have my reasons; I don't believe that Harry requires resorting"

"-Whether I require it or not Headmaster you cannot deny that it is the right thing to do" Harry retorted

Another knock sounded on the door. The headmaster looked confused and said "Enter".

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion with Mr Potter Headmaster" the voice said as it entered the room to reveal Professor Umbridge in bright pink which stood out in the late night and dark room "I would also like to know the reasons why you denied my request after the boys lively hood and well-being was under risk which is why I have had to bring the Ministry into this matter"

Followed behind the Professor was the Minister for Magic and a few Aurors. Dumbledore's face turned bright pink and felt immediately threatened.

The Minister stood in front of Professor Umbridge and then spoke "I have been receiving reports about your choice of teachers Dumbledore and I must say that I don't agree with them whatsoever. For example Professor Trelawney, as Dolores here has examined, cannot tell a prophecy to save her life"

After the Ministers words Harry started to speak "I must agree with the Minister – during my third year I found a crystal ball lying on the ground. I preceded to hand it back to her and then she said she saw the Grim. I looked it up and it said certain death… evidently I am still a live to this date"

"That may be so – but I do believe that she is a perfectly competent teacher"

"That is why I have given the Professor Umbridge the right to dismiss your teachers and under Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two we will appoint someone more worthy of the task-"

"-You have the right to appoint a suitable candidate if – and only if – the Headmaster is unable to find one. You haven't given me a minute to find one and already I have found the perfect candidate. He will start tomorrow-"

"-And if he doesn't" Professor Umbridge questioned

"I will allow the Ministry to appoint one" Dumbledore conceded knowing that the candidate, Firenze, would accept.

"What about regarding my sorting Minister and my position in the Quidditch team?" Harry asked innocently

"Yes" Cornelius looked to Albus "What about the boy? Denying this boy his right will not look good in the eyes of the public Dumbledore; surely you can see what is going to happen from this?"

"I understand that the boy wants re-sorted and I have said no-"

"-Even if the sorting hat itself agrees" Harry was extremely annoyed

"Yes even if the sorting hat believes I will have to take the reputation hit and move on from it like any other Headmaster. Now if you all wouldn't mind leaving I have some other important things to attend to"

"You cannot just dismiss me like that!" Cornelius shouted enraged

"I know" He said "I am kindly asking you to though"

"You are making a very bad mistake Dumbledore" The Minister said and then lied "Come on now Harry – I need to talk to you about your relatives and their current position"

"Yes Minister" Harry said and left with the Minister without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter, a thousand words longer, I hope to see you on the next chapter where Cornelius has a special task for Mr Potter and more secrets get revealed about their plans! **

**I have you all have a good evening/day and I hope to see you on the Slytherin Potter Book 2 tomorrow (if all goes well). Please leave a review, favourite and follow the story! THANKS!**


	9. Hagrid & Revenge

**Hagrid & Revenge**

**A/N All thanks are to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe and everything to do with it.**

**Thank-you anyone that has reviewed, followed or has given my story a favourite; all support is really appreciated and I reply to every review, so if you want leave me a question!**

**Summary so far **_**(SPOILERS): **_**Harry is working for the Ministry but more importantly for Voldemort after Voldemort's resurrection in the Goblet of Fire book. Harry has been speaking with Dumbledore and McGonagall about very important business and the Ministry are starting to crawl their way to Hogwarts again but for how long can they keep this running streak?**

_**Parseltongue**_ & _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"<em>You are making a very bad mistake Dumbledore" The Minister said and then lied "Come on now Harry – I need to talk to you about your relatives and their current position"<em>

"_Yes Minister" Harry said and left with the Minister without looking back._

Harry walked outside the Headmasters office with the Minister, Dolores Umbridge and some of the Aurors. Professor Umbridge brought everyone to her office where they were able to talk, and the Minister decided that the Aurors were to stand outside rather than listen in. Harry sat down opposite to Professor Umbridge, on the other side of the desk, and the Minister Fudge sat beside him; on his right. They were all angled inward so that they could all talk to each other simultaneously. Dolores Umbridge cast a spell which allowed no one on the outside, including the Aurors, to hear what they were saying and then began.

"It is quite obvious that I haven't brought you here to talk about your relatives Harry, although your new residency is Malfoy Manor as explained by Lucius Malfoy, I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions – in privacy" He explained and Harry nodded to him and was listening fully "Are you sure that Sirius Black is located at 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"As far as I am aware Minister – Mrs Weasley asked for me to join her at that locations and it is obvious that she would only want for me to be there, with the need of a secret keeper, if Sirius Black was there; otherwise we would be at The Burrow. However I do ask that you give him a fair trial as in my third year I found Peter Pettigrew and he admitted to his crimes"

"Very good points Mr Potter, I will see what I can do" He smiled "How do you think we should dismiss Professor Trelawney?"

"Make it public" He replied "Let them know the Ministry is doing work"

He agreed and then continued "About your House situation… Do you want me to make an Education Decree?"

"Its fine Minister" Harry insisted "I will continue with the current living conditions, if you call it that, until Dumbledore is out of power in Hogwarts"

Professor Umbridge spoke up this time "Are you seriously going to 12 Grimmauld Place during the summer?"

Harry laughed "You must be barking mad, I just said that to Dumbledore to make him happy… I have absolutely no desire, or am going to, be going to 12 Grimmauld Place during the summer and it will be evident when we remove Dumbledore from power"

Umbridge smiled delighted at the comment and then the Minister spoke again "When do you think Albus Dumbledore will become unpopular?"

"Very soon – After I made my statement, along with Professor Umbridge, it must have done a lot to the public. Now there is my sorting situation and I am sure Ronald Weasley cannot hold his tongue forever as well as Quidditch coming up soon. It would be a shame if everyone found out I wasn't playing Quidditch due to him and if sweet Gryffindor lost" He said sarcastically.

"Yes it would Harry" Umbridge agreed

"Would you look at the time?" Cornelius Fudge stated looking at the clock "I will discuss further with Professor Umbridge about this matter. You should be going to bed Harry, school is in the morning!"

"Yes Minister – I look forward to our next meeting" He smiled leaving the room.

Harry walked up to his common room, spoke the password to the Fat Lady, and opened the door to his bedroom. He then went to lie on his bed and instantly fell asleep. Today was a busy day and he was sure there would be more work to do the next.

He woke up the next morning to a flash, at his usual time of around seven o'clock. He took a shower, as no one else was awake at this hour, and went back into his room. He felt like lying down for a few minutes but he knew if he tried to do so any longer then he would be late for lunch and have to run into the Gryffindors. He closed his eyes and then heard a voice talking.

_The plans are steadily moving forwards Harry_, the voice spoke, _don't worry about the Slytherin incident for now. Lucius tells me of Trelawney being dismissed. This is a very good start_.

With that the voice left he could only wonder why Trelawney was necessary. He quickly dismissed it from his mind, to more important matters, and rushed down the steps in a rapid pace to the Great Hall. He reached the bottom of the hall to find it empty as usual. He went to a seat on the Gryffindor bench, because no one else was present – that he cared about – and ate his breakfast slowly savouring every moment alone. He nodded to the teachers at their table as Dolores Umbridge looked immensely happy today which could only mean that everything was perfect.

"Hi Harry" Hermione said forcing a gleeful tone to her voice.

He turned around and saw that Hermione was taking a seat opposite him and Ron sat beside him. Not wanting to make a scene, but also wanting to leave, he decided to perk up slightly.

"Hello Hermione – Ron" He nodded to each of them.

"Hey mate" Ron replied smiling and then placed his hand smoothly on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shook it off and moved slightly to the left – away from Ron – and composed himself "Don't touch me, and I am not your 'mate' Ronald Weasley".

After a very awkward minute of silence Harry stood up and began walking away. He was infuriated at their stupidity – trying to win him over – his soul was already lost and he knew he couldn't change that.

"Harry" Hermione interrupted trying to calm him down "It is hard to develop as you aren't as comfortable as you used to be with us"

Harry stopped and looked around with a small grin on his face. He looked directly into Hermione's eyes and then to Ron's. He simply put with a cheerful tone "Why bother?" He laughed "I don't care"

"-Please Harry" Ron interjected "Give me a second chance"

"Why should I bother?" He questioned

"I- but… eh…-"

"Come on – spit it out"

"Hello Harry" A booming voice came behind him. He turned around and saw Hagrid standing behind him with a bit of a worried face "I haven't seen you in a bit" He said worryingly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry asked curiously, Hagrid hadn't been in school all year and Professor Grubbly-Plank was teaching Hagrid's subject and had brought the first years to the boats.

"I am just back to say something to Mr Dumbledore" Hagrid smiled "So how are you doing this year? I hope nothing bad has happened while I was gone, not every day you see you two fighting; you're too good of friends"

Ron interjected for him "I am not his friend anymore; he is too busy with his new snakes"

"You don't need to be so rude Ronald" Harry said extremely irritated "I think I can answer his statement for myself. As I was about to say – before being so rudely interrupted – was that I have been abused this year by Ronald. We hadn't been back for a day and he had attacked me. Do you think this is a good quality deeming a '_friend'_?"

"Well I suppose-"

"-Did precious Dumbledore put you up to this?" He questioned

"Well yeah, he did but-"

"I don't care if I am honest Hagrid" Harry stated honestly "You can say what you may but I see where your allegiance lies. I will not be bullied and moulded by a few mindless people. To be frank I don't give a damn about you people anymore. Now when I see you _people"_ He hissed at the name "I don't see the friends that I once saw"

Harry walked to the exit of the Great Hall not wanting to turn back or cause further argument –which at his current sate – he really couldn't be bothered for. He stopped, realising that he was still hungry, and headed over to the Slytherin table where his real friends were. He sat beside Draco – patted him on the back – and turned to the Gryffindor table where they were staring at him.

Harry sniggered and then spoke in a sarcastic tone "Look at me" He explained pointing to them "I am so popular – aren't I"

Draco laughed with him "Look at that miserable oaf over there. Can't even afford to buy clothes – I still can't believe how he got that nasty animal to attack me in third year"

"I was never told what actually happened Draco – I was told you provoked the animal but clearly that couldn't be true"

"Yeah that half breed over there sent it after me, obviously jealous of my family's wealth, got this beast to attack me and I got a broken arm. Madam Pomfrey had a hard time fixing it – 'twas a nasty hit"

"Sounds terrible" Harry said with a fake worry tone in his voice. He knew it wasn't true but he liked to believe it was. "You still haven't got your revenge have you?"

"No."

"You may get it sooner rather than later" Harry said with an evil smirk "I know a few people. He crosses me – then my friends – I have to get my revenge. It will be done in a more cunning way rather than a _brave_ _Gryffindor_ way"

"Perfect" Draco smirked back.

* * *

><p>Harry had just returned from Potions class, which was after DADA, and saw that everyone was standing at the Courtyard outside. Professor Trelawney was standing outside with her luggage credibly worried about what was happening. She stood crying and whimpering. Professor McGonagall rushed out to her, halfway through Professor Umbridge's speech and started to bring her back into the school grounds.<p>

"But Hogwarts is my home!" she cried trying to save herself.

"I am sorry Professor" She lied "But as High Inquisitor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I see you as an unfit teacher. I have received reports of your terrible teaching and you unfathomable record of sentencing a child a year to the 'grim' none of which have actually happened. It seems that you don't have, what you say others don't have. You do not possess this 'inner eye'"

The gates of Hogwarts shook and the birds flew away. Professor Dumbledore came walking through the doors in an extremely bored and dreary manner – terrible both disturbed and tired of the day's proceedings. The students made a gap for the Professor to enter through.

"Minerva escort Sybil back inside please" Professor Dumbledore appeared standing behind the Professor.

Professor Umbridge looked extremely threatened and especially upset. She pulled a scorned face and looked extremely threatened.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore but under the decree of the Educational Number Twenty-Two-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers" He interrupted her "You however do not have to right to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the Headmaster"

"For now" She managed to utter as confidential as she could.

Things weren't going as planned. Instead of speeding it up their plans were starting to halt and stutter; making no progress. Harry didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>The first Quidditch match of the year was with the Slytherins against the Gryffindors. Harry had been sent a Slytherin scarf, from Lucius, and wore it during the match with Pansy, Blaise and his other friends. He glared over at the stands and watched the other team's side cheering for them. Draco was playing as a Chaser for this match, as he was better at that position, and he watched as Draco completely annihilated the other team's defences very deceitfully. Without Wood on the team, the Keeper wasn't good at all and they were able to continually score and score as much as they wanted to.<p>

The Seeker for Slytherin, although not the best, was ten times better than Weasley and he just watched as Slytherin scored over and over again into the opposing net. Angelina was under huge pressure as they rarely got Quidditch practises with Umbridge giving her detention constantly – as well as the rest of the team.

To the Gryffindors the match was lost when it had begun and when the Slytherin Seeker grabbed the Snitch, although already extremely far ahead, the match was over and the team had won. Everyone on the Slytherin side cheered like mad and the other houses' looked distraught apart from a few loyal Ravenclaw students.

The Gryffindor team hung their heads in shame after the first loss after Harry became Seeker. She looked to him and Harry could only smile. Victory; the way he wanted it. He had to make sure that the Gryffindor's learned their place and realised how much they needed him. Now, no matter how much they grovelled on the floor for him… he would never give in to play Seeker for _those people_. Why would he want to help the enemy house?

* * *

><p>A month had passed since their last encounter. Professor Trelawney's living quarters remained in Hogwarts and Umbridge was making plans to dismantle the lives of more teachers but Dumbledore had started to fight back making their attempts impossible. She needed Harry to help her intervene so she took him down to Hagrid's Hut one Friday afternoon.<p>

They walked down the steps to the Hut, which Harry hadn't been down since last year, and for the first time Harry started to notice the terrible odour that came from the Hut. It smelled like the scent of death. As the Care for Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid saw a lot of animals die in his time meaning that his Hut reeked of the smell. She knocked on the door, with Harry trailing behind, and took out her watch to check the time. Dinner would be in an hour and a half so she hoped that her visit here would be short and snappy.

Through the opening of the door Harry could see Fang, Hagrid's dog, slowly raisings it's head from his seat in the corner – to check who it was. The giant of a man stepped through the door, not wanting to invite them in, but Umbridge insisted in walking into the Hut. Like Lucius in second year – Umbridge couldn't believe the sight. She took out her perfume, from her pink pocketed coat, and put a dash of it around the house so the deadly smell wasn't as noticeable. The miniscule molecules of the gas spread around the room fighting against the horrid smell and soon they were able to calm down. They were offered a seat, which Harry immediately refuted with a glance at it, and smiled awkwardly.

"Can I get ye'r a cup of tea or anything?" Hagrid asked awkwardly.

Umbridge was about to answer until Harry put his hand up in a stop sign and quickly answered "No thank-you, I suppose this should be done quickly rather than later"

There was a moment of pausing while Hagrid took a seat on the, which seemed to be, very uncomfortable and disgusting seats. They kept their hands to themselves as Umbridge walked around the room in a very snobbish manner noticing what 'these kinds of people' live like.

"So ya' wanted ter talk t- me?" Hagrid asked curiously

"Yes" Umbridge said eagerly "It has been over a month since you have been spotted around the castle. You never show up for you classes, you are never at lunch and when I try to go down to your Hut in the evenings you never seem to be here… why?"

"I have been away because of me health" He stammered deceitfully "I just needed a bit of fresh air really"

Umbridge snorted, interrupting Hagrid "Yes I suppose being game keeper it is quite hard to find fresh air"

"And Care of Magical Creatures Professor" Harry noted "I have a feeling you're being dishonest. You can tell me anything – you know that Hagrid?" Harry said gleefully and reassuring him.

Harry took a vial out of his pocket and gave it to Hagrid.

"Take this; you will feel a lot better!" He exclaimed. Hagrid took the very small vial, which was a colourless and clear liquid. It was a very small amount of liquid, _it couldn't do any harm,_ Hagrid thought innocently. He drank the small, colourless and odourless Liquid which honestly looked like water. He shook his head and then looked up to them feeling very weird.

"So Hagrid" She smiled knowing she would get the answers she wanted "Where have you been this year?"

"I have been helping Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape told him of his Dark Mark burning and he wants me to talk to the giants so that if there is a second war that they would be on our side. I have been using my half-brother, who is a full giant, to help me – he currently resides in the Forbidden Forrest – about a mile away" Hagrid talked very quickly and couldn't stop himself "He wants me to help him build up an army and deter anyone else from doing so especially You-Know-Who"

Harry stared mouth opened at what he had just heard. It was confirmed that Snape was a traitor to the Dark Lord and Dumbledore was trying to build up an army which hypothetically could take down the Ministry; which is what he wanted Umbridge to hear. Umbridge turned her head to Harry, she also couldn't believe what she heard, but she made a face which told Harry – _told you so_ – and stood up.

"Thank-you Hagrid" She smiled and then pointed her wand to his face "_Obliviate_"

She replaced the memory of Hagrid talking to them and telling her all of the information with a failed attempt where Harry sided with Hagrid and stopped Umbridge.

"Come on Harry" She smiled hastily "I have an owl to send"

Harry jumped to his feet successfully and excited "Yes Professor".

**A/N I am really sorry for not updating the story in ages! I hope you like this especially long chapter! I just have had some terrible things happen and I needed to sort stuff out. I will be posting another chapter tomorrow of Slytherin Potter Book 2. SORRY!**

**Please follow/favourite/review!**


	10. Slytherin

**Slytherin**

**A/N All thanks are to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe and everything to do with it.**

**Thank-you anyone that has reviewed, followed or has given my story a favourite; all support is really appreciated and I reply to every review, so if you want leave me a question!**

**Summary so far **_**(SPOILERS): **_**Harry is working for the Ministry but more importantly for Voldemort after Voldemort's resurrection in the Goblet of Fire book. Harry has been speaking with Dumbledore and McGonagall about very important business and the Ministry are starting to crawl their way to Hogwarts again but for how long can they keep this running streak?**

_**Parseltongue**_ & _Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>She replaced the memory of Hagrid talking to them and telling her all of the information with a failed attempt where Harry sided with Hagrid and stopped Umbridge.<em>

"_Come on Harry" She smiled hastily "I have an owl to send"_

_Harry jumped to his feet successfully and excited "Yes Professor"._

Harry sat in the Great Hall eating dinner at the Gryffindor table today. They were ignoring him and it meant that he was able to read it in peace; if he sat at the Slytherin table they would just talk. Since the start of the year Harry had gone through the most books as most of his day was spent doing it unlike others, like Hermione, who spent too much time talking to idiots. Something that also changed was his like of potions. Being a friend to the Slytherins meant that Snape didn't Harry as much and he started to see less and less of his father in him. His grades were top of the class, especially in potions where Snape tended to take away marks from Gryffindors for being Gryffindors.

He also found specific techniques while practising making potions, for example he found that crushing a Sopophorous bean with the flat side of a silver dagger was better than cutting it. He also found that if he turned a clockwise stir after seven clockwise stir he was able to obtain a clearer potion a lot more quickly.

He looked up and saw that his old friends were sitting quite close to him. He made an exaggerated harrumph sound and looked back at his book. Professor Umbridge was sitting up at her table; unable to end her smiling as she watched Dumbledore mindlessly continue the day without a single note that his job, as headmaster, would soon be his and he would be sent off to Azkaban for raising an army which hypothetically could take down the Ministry for Magic which was treason.

The Hall was filled with voices of people chatting and eating their dinner the noise of the Great Hall doors swung upon and Dumbledore sat up from his chair surprised to see any visitors. Walking through the door was the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Kingsley Shacklebolt who was a very popular Auror and assistant to the Minister. He was also accompanied by two other Aurors and a reporter for the Daily Prophet whom carried a camera.

The Minister for Magic marched up to the teachers table, followed by the other men behind him, and Dolores Umbridge almost jumped off her seat at their table.

"Hello Minister" The Headmaster said slightly confused and embarrassed "What bring your attention at Hogwarts today?"

"The Ministry have found undeniable evidence in your attempts to create an army" He exclaimed to the entire hall and there were gasps everywhere "This army would have the ability to take down the Ministry and the Ministry and we condemn all of these armies as there is no need of them with a perfectly capable Auror department"

Dumbledore paused for a second in complete awe and then continued "But Minister" He tried to act innocently "I haven't done anything of the sort, I can assure you"

"A meeting today with Dolores Jane Umbridge has proven that you have been setting up an army. One Rubeus Hagrid, an accomplice, admitted the entire incident"

Dumbledore darted his eyes to Hagrid who looked as shocked as he did. Hagrid jumped up onto his feet "I said nothing of the sort"

"The parties present were Dolores Umbridge and Harry Potter" The Minister continued ignoring the statement "and due to the possible attempt of the people involved leaving your memories had to be temporarily wiped under a memory charm" In a flick of her wand Dolores Umbridge restored his memory of the incident and then continued.

The entire hall was distraught. Harry turned around and saw Hermione Granger staring at both him and then back at the Minister when she saw him looking back at her. He looked over to Draco who couldn't believe his eyes and was laughing to himself quietly.

"Is this true Harry" Dumbledore called upon him.

"Unfortunately it is Headmaster" Harry spoke up and everyone's heads turned to him "I unfortunately have to tell you that Professor Umbridge walked down to Hagrid's Hut. I was present at the time and I witnessed Hagrid explaining everything. At first I never believed it but it was undeniable evidence Professor. I can't believe you did it. How dare you oppress the Ministry for Magic? The people who protect us from mindless idiots such as yourself"

"I have a confession to make" Dumbledore stated "I have reasons to believe that Lord Voldemort is back"

The entire hall laughed at the man's stupidity. Harry chuckled to himself slightly. The man was right but he couldn't tell anyone.

"He's not back!" The Minister stated "For these reasons Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are sentenced to Azkaban Prison – in a high security cell – and you will await trial for your actions. You will be removed as Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot. Similarly Rubeus Hagrid will remain in Azkaban until further trial"

"Minister you can't do this" Professor McGonagall spoke up "He is an innocent man-"

"-Minerva please sit down I can handle myself" Dumbledore spoke up "I wasn't expecting this visit if I am honest"

"SEIZE HIM!" Umbridge shouted and the two Aurors went up to arrest him.

Harry noticed as the Headmaster slowly took out his hand. Harry did the same and shouted "_expelliarmus_!" The Headmaster looked around in shock and un-expectantly his wand was thrown out of his hand and the two Aurors ran up and caught him pinning him to the ground. The Headmaster watched out of the corner of his eye of Harry Potter pointing the wand at him, betraying him.

"Thank-you Harry" The Minister congratulated him "Bring him to Azkaban with one Rubeus Hagrid"

The Kinsley Shacklebolt brought Hagrid with him also.

"Now – Under Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight I hereby appoint Dolores Umbridge as Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry replacing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Fudge announced.

The entire Slytherin table, a few dozen Ravenclaw students and a few Hufflepuff students cheered at the new Headmistress. Harry himself from the Gryffindor table cheered for the new Headmaster and watched with fruitful eyes as Dumbledore was escorted through the hall with the Aurors to Azkaban. Dolores Umbridge smiled and gracefully watched her students clapping for her and glared down at those who didn't distinctively watching their faces and noticing those who trusted her and those who didn't.

"Now" She smiled and stood before them all "I would like to officially start the resorting of Mr Harry Potter" Harry jumped up from his seat and glared back at the table.

She produced the Sorting Hat and a stool and everyone watched as Harry sat on the stool and she placed the hat on his head.

_Ah here we are. Harry Potter comes for his resorting._

_We both know what it is going to be, _Harry thought back, _just don't take too long._

_You see Mr Potter – I am never wrong. I haven't spoken to people in a month and it will be many months before I speak to them again so I might as well make this last._

_Alright then, _Harry replied annoyed.

_You always deserved Slytherin. I could see the ambition in your head, the talent and the power. A parseltongue as well which is something that never ran in the Potter line. I suspect your mother may have been a little bit unfaithful with the Potter line. _

_I don't think it is that,_ Harry thought back

_I meant not offence by it of course, _He said defending himself, _I was just speculating of course. Who is always right, and never wrong?_

_You are_

_Very good – always remember that _"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted at the top of its voice.

The Slytherin table all jumped to their feet. Draco Malfoy pushed against the other students making room for Harry to sit down and gestured for him to sit there. Harry leapt out of his seat, thanked the new Headmaster. He sat back down with his other fellow students who were all wearing the same Inquisitor Squad badges. Harry was the only Gryffindor to have one of those badges but now his robes turned green and his crest turned into a snake.

"Yes – Yes… Congratulations Mr Potter" Umbridge spoke clapping with the Minister.

Umbridge couldn't have asked for anything more. She was Headmistress of Hogwarts before Halloween.

"Nice to see you wearing the right colours" Draco laughed and they watched as his ex-housemates glared over to him "Look at those idiots over there"

"I know" Harry laughed with him.

"Harry if you wouldn't mind" The Minister spoke up "I would like to take a few photos with the Daily Prophet and to announce your new job"

"Yes of course Minister" Harry got up and walked back up to the Ministers side. He looked around the hall as people looked questioningly "Wouldn't this be better done… Outside?"

"Yes a very good idea" He agreed.

They through the Great Hall doors were he kept his chin up and tried to show as little emotion about the situation as possible – for the photographs. Harry smiled for the photographs outside though along with the others and then the Minister spoke.

"Mr Potter here, during the Holidays came into the Ministry talking about how terrible Hogwarts has gotten over the years and today I can officially say that it is under better management. My Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, with her assistant Harry Potter can now start making further changes to the school to improve it" He spoke full of admiration for himself "He was trying to raise an army and claimed that You-Know-Who was back but the Ministry can confirm for certain that all of these speculations are untrue and are falsified evidence to try and absolve and approve of these terrible crimes"

"Mr Potter would you like to make a statement?" The reporter called on him.

Harry stepped forward "Today we have gotten rid of a terrible burden on Hogwarts. A man that allowed for me to be endangered for four years and allowed a werewolf, a fake and a two-faced man – quite literally – come into our school to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. He hasn't been able to keep one of those teachers for us, for a whole year!" He said emotionless "I did what I felt was right for the safety of the students and for the safety of our school.

"I would also like to thank the new Headmistress for resorting me which guarantees my safety away from my fellow housemates. I took the job of the Assistant to the Undersecretary so that I would be able to ensure that every student is protected and their right to learn upheld to the highest amount. I was once a puppet to Dumbledore and over the summer I refuted this idea and I found, within myself, a better person and someone to take charge. I found myself taking control over my own life away from that crazy man.

"I am free from this injustice and I have taken a stance in this world. Tomorrow is a new day, where everything in Hogwarts will chance for the better and using my new title I will ensure that the brilliant new Headmistress is probably informed and I can help her make the correct decisions. I would again like to thank all of those who have supported me and a thank-you to Professor Umbridge and the Minister for Magic for giving me this unique opportunity because every day they are helping me and everyone in the magical community. I support all of the work that they are doing and a few other people I would like to thank is the Malfoy family who have supported me over the summer and helped bring me away from my Aunt and Uncle whom tortured me every year and yet the Headmaster continued to allow them to do so"

He smiled and shook the Ministers hand and then Dolores Umbridge's. Then Umbridge stepped up and started to give her speech. All was well and their plans had been successfully completed. Today was a good day. All had been done without the use of Felix Felicis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Finally allowing them to win their rewards has given me a great feeling as more plans can start to happen! **

**Please follow/favourite/review! Have a nice day/evening!**


	11. Dumbledore's Army

**Dumbledore's Army**

**A/N All thanks are to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe and everything to do with it.**

**Thank-you anyone that has reviewed, followed or has given my story a favourite; all support is really appreciated and I reply to every review, so if you want leave me a question!**

**Summary so far (SPOILERS): Harry is working for the Ministry but more importantly for Voldemort after Voldemort's resurrection in the Goblet of Fire book. Dumbledore has been booted out of Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban along with Rubeus Hagrid. Harry has shown his true allegiance to the Wizarding World and thought all of his hard work would be done for a while. That was until a few defiant Gryffindors started to act.**

_**Parseltongue **_& _Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>He smiled and shook the Ministers hand and then Dolores Umbridge's. Then Umbridge stepped up and started to give her speech. All was well and their plans had been successfully completed. Today was a good day. All had been done without the use of Felix Felicis.<em>

[Gryffindor Perspective]

Ron walked up to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione infuriated. They couldn't believe that Harry had just abandoned and betrayed Dumbledore for a little toad like Umbridge. They entered the Gryffindor Tower saying the password and were greeted by huge numbers of people talking about what had just happened.

People were standing around the fireplace discussing what happened, it seemed to be the most amount of people witnessed there at any time. Normally after the feast people went right to bed, or studied, but this was one of those rare occasions nobody could stop talking about. Hermione looked around the room; looking for someone to talk to.

"I can't believe Harry is betraying us", Ginny exclaimed which Ron noticed over everyone else. He brought Hermione over to their group and they began talking.

"We need to put an end to this" Ron replied.

"But what can we do?" Hermione asked "She has banned all groups and she is the Headmaster!"

"That can't stop us…" Parvati replied.

"We need to take them down" Ron said "Let's train an army"

"ARE YOU BARKING MAD RONALD WEASLEY?" Hermione shouted shushing almost everyone in the room.

"Think about it!" Ron exclaimed "They won't be able to stop us"

"He's right Hermione" Ginny spoke up "What will we name it?"

"Simple… Dumbledore's Army" Ron smiled.

"Where will we train? Who will train us?" Dean Thomas asked interested in the conversation.

"I don't know" Ron admitted "But we have to try… a spare classroom or something?"

"Ok" Ginny said "Third floor corridor… tomorrow morning."

"Gotcha" Seamus said.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Hermione asked extremely annoyed

"Nope" Dean said and they left for bed.

* * *

><p>[Back to Harry's Perspective]<p>

Harry stayed at the feast a little longer with his new friends. Everyone on the Slytherin Table couldn't stop moving, they only laughed when the other houses' left feeling completely betrayed. Harry walked down to the Dungeons and entered the common room for the first time in two years. This time however he didn't need to be disguised, this time he was a Slytherin.

Graham Montague, a chaser for the house team, walked up to Harry smiling and said "Hey Harry, the house team was wondering if you wanted to be the Seeker for the team"

Harry perked up a smile "Yeah – That would be great"

"Perfect!" He then replied "Training is tomorrow afternoon – be there"

They walked into the common room bed – which was far better than the Gryffindor one. The beds were slightly bigger, and more comfortable. Harry slouched into his bed, which he knew by his stuff sitting on top. He was situated near the middle. It was two beds down from Draco and next to Blaise's'. To his left was Theodore's bed and opposite was Crabbe.

He laid back into his bed his head buzzing with thoughts of greatness. All of his plans had gone perfectly and Dumbledore hasn't expected a thing. He knew the next day would be crazy – so he decided to get the best sleep he could get. The constant talking of his housemates didn't help much though. Theodore and Blaise were very sceptical about his true allegiance and assumed it was just an act.

"How can we be sure that you're a real Slytherin?" Blaise asked.

"The hat picked me didn't it" He retorted.

"Yeah – But it put you in Gryffindor as well" They insisted with a very good point.

Harry lifted his head, his head weightless, and then replied "Yeah but only because I forced it to. I was friends with those people and I thought it was best. In my first year the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin until I told it no"

"Hmm" Theodore said unconvinced.

Harry fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday, but none the less Harry needed to get up at his usual 7:00 to make sure he kept this habit. He awoke and headed straight to the shower; completely unaware of where it was. In this case he got up, changed into his robes and headed to the prefects bathroom which included a luxurious bath with the perfect temperature.<p>

He lay in the bath for what seemed like minutes but an hour had past and he jumped out of the water, got changed and rushed down to the Great Hall where it still seemed to be empty… apart from a lot of Gryffindors. Every other table in the hall seemed to be almost empty apart from this one. Which he found interesting was that it mostly contained his year, especially his old friends.

Harry glared at them for a moment and then took his seat at the Slytherin table. He tried to ignore all other talking apart from that table, but it seemed impossible. He could only hear whispers, something which he could barely make out… and then he remembered his map.

Umbridge was sitting on her new chair as Headmistress and was also looking down their way inconspicuously. She looked at Harry, who looked to be ignoring them. Harry looked back at her, and when they weren't looking, took out a piece of parchment and waved it to Umbridge. He made absolutely no sense.

He mouthed the words "I have it under control" and then she settled.

Draco and Pansy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, walked into the Great Hall. They all seemed to be having a good time and they headed in Harry direction completely ignoring the Gryffindors.

Draco eyed Harry as he was acting strange "What's wrong Harry"

"Why do them Gryffindor's look like a group that don't want to be followed?"

"When does anyone want to be followed?" Pansy asked.

"Good point" Harry agreed "But they are talking and then leaving in smaller groups and I think to the same locations"

"Do you think this is a job for the Inquisitorial Squad" Draco asked

"Yeah" Harry said taking his map and muttering the words under his breath. To the Slytherins surprised it revealed an elaborate map which showed a lot of Gryffindors heading into the same classroom, on the third floor corridor. There must have been about fifteen of them. As groups were banned in Hogwarts it was the Inquisitorial Squad's task to hunt them down. After breakfast they all headed up to the third floor corridor, along with Millicent Bulstrode who was another fifth year girl.

Before they walked up to the door they could see Filch sitting down eating a box of chocolates. His face had turned pink with spots, which looked like acne, covered the entire front of his face. Harry glared at the door and assumed that it was trapped with some of Fred and George Weasley's box of surprises. Although he never invested in them in fourth year they had gotten summer jobs and bought, and made, enough to product to sell and use in school.

Harry didn't know the correct spell that would allow for them to take down the door safely so they left quickly and brought an aggravated Filch with them. They headed to the Hospital Wing were Madam Pomfrey was incredibly confused about what had happened. She hadn't seen such a thing in all of her time at Hogwarts. They group left her to do her business. Harry noticing the time headed down to the Quidditch Pitch, extremely distracted, and got ready to practice.

"Hi Harry!" A gleeful voice perked up from behind him. It was Luna… an old friend that hadn't betrayed him.

"Hi Luna" He smiled back "You here to watch us practice?"

"I don't really like Quidditch" She mused "I just wanted to say Hi really; I knew you would be down here"

He looked down to the floor and noticed her shoes and socks, were missing "What happened to your shoes Luna"

"Nargles I assume, they have been stealing my stuff since first year" She laughed

Harry looking extremely confused asked "What is a Nargle Luna?"

"Pesky little buggers that like to steal my stuff" She continued to smile

"Do you want us to help you find it?" Harry asked worryingly

"No it's fine – All-Well most of my stuff appears at the end of the year anyway so its fine!" She insisted.

"Hmm… is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really, just saying hello" She lied.

"Alright then – Talk to you later Luna" He smiled back

"Bye Harry"

When Luna was completely out of their sight Draco made a completely confused face and just stared at Harry "What was that about?"

"I don't know" Harry mused in his head.

Draco thought about it for a minute and decided to let the subject drop. It was obvious from the conversation that Harry was confused as well but he was still curious. They headed onto the pitch and began practising.

* * *

><p>Harry, with curiosity getting the better of him, stepped back up to the third floor corridor alone. He stood beside the door, not under it in-case of a trap, and he listened very carefully to what was being said. They were discussing incantations and Hermione, who took control, was explaining how to use specific spells and the usefulness of said spells.<p>

"Now – That will be all for this week" Hermione said after a few minutes of Harry listening in and he sprinted back out of the corridor down the stairs and down into the Dungeons.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the Great Hall. Harry was tucking into treacle tart – his favourite. Professor McGonagall hit her spoon against her goblet, reluctantly, and the Headmistress stood up looking very angrily at the other students.<p>

"Hello children" She smiled intimidatingly over the other students "I have been receiving reports from other students, namely in Gryffindor House" She lied "That a certain group has been formed. I would like to remind all students that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four all groups of three or more students are henceforth disbanded. They can only be created when my authorisation has been given. If any student is found to be breaking this rule that student will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" She said. You could hear a pin drop as the Gryffindor students looked in horror eyeing one another.

"I would also like to point out to everyone that magic is forbidden in the corridors, without mine or Mr Filch's consent, and magical contraptions of any sort being housed into the school are forbidden. Mr Filch has been given very sickly chocolates today and anyone caught with these products with also be given a punishment in a manner consistent with the severity of their transactions. Furthermore anyone with any knowledge of these events, withholding information, will be treated as equally guilty"

She paused for a moment looking down at the awed students. Harry held his head high looking over to the Gryffindor table, all of whom were extremely worried and afraid. Umbridge looked at them, then popped around to her chair and began eating again like what she said didn't mean much. They looked strictly obedient – the Gryffindors weren't sure if they wanted to continue with their little 'meetups'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading the chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed reading it – as much as I have done writing it. I have found it quite hard to write this chapter because I wasn't exactly sure how to write it with all the different reviews I have been getting lately with really useful suggestions (thanks for that by-the-way) and I have started to slowly implement them. **

**I hope you have a wonderful day/evening and I hope to see you soon on the next Slytherin Potter chapter. I must admit I do enjoy more writing about 'The Choice' but I do enjoy writing those stories however.**

**Good Luck!**


End file.
